Dragon Overlord Legend
by Touhou Ranfuku
Summary: Issei and his harem got teleported to "The World". Now he must help rebuild the Dragon Land. No Third Overlord, OCs, maybe OOC. Issei/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Overlord Legend

High school DxD x Overlord

Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name is Issei Hyoudou, currently this generation's Sekiryuutei.

Well, if you ask me why I'm here, I don't know and don't want to know.

I'm just an average devil, yes, I'm no longer human, Devil Dragon extractly.

I was on the way back home, on Rossweisse-san's car! Ho ho, that Kiba and Gasper was on Azazel-sensei's car, that weird sport car, it even has an anti-dragon missiles!

All the girls are with me, if you don't count Gasper-kun in, well, I know that he total is a trap! A loli, blond, vampire trap! His blush so moe that sometimes made me wonder about my genre. But not now, I'm enjoying the presence of the girls, my HAREM!

Then flash! A magic circle cover us! At first we thought it was an attack attempt from Khoas Brigade, Rossweisse-san, Rias-chan and Akeno-san tried to cancel the magic progress but failed.

And that's how we got here.

In front of my eyes is a temple, small one. It has a gothic like structure, if you don't know what the hell Gothic is, Let Me Google It For You.

"What is this place?". Asked Rias-chan.

"It doesn't look like any place I know, Rias-oneesama." . Asia-chan answered after looking forward and backward.

"It maybe a trap from Khoas Brigade, everyone please be careful. Akeno, try to contact Azazel, I myself will set up a barrier, Ravel-san, see if you can contact with your family. Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Rossweisse-san, Ise-kun, combat-defense formation."

That's my Rias! Calm at every single situation. Alright, although I cannot use Balance Breaker at the moment, I still can fight with Ascalon, Dragon Shot or Boost.

"Right! Let's go, Boost Gear!".

But nothing happened, when I look carefully at my left arm, it turn to be not Boost Gear, but a dragon arm!

The same thing happen to Xenovia-san and Irina-chan, they cannot summon their sword.

Just what is happening?

"Rias-sama, I can't use magic!."

"Buchou, mine too."

"Strange, it can't be. The Khoas Brigade must using some sort of anti-magic seal."

"No, not in this case. Our magic level is on par with High Devil Class, if this is an anti-magic seal. It must show on the ground."

Rias-chan says after a minute.

"Dragon."

Ophis, the Dragon-God, suddenly says.

"What is that, Ophis? Are you-Ise-kun! What has happened to your arm!?".

Rias-chan quickly come and see my left arm.

"I don't know, Rias-chan. I couldn't summon Boost Gear, Ascalon, instead, my left arm become dragon arm again."

Clack.

The gate of the temple opens.

"Dragon."

Ophis once again open her mouth.

"Ophis, does that mean inside is a dragon?"

Irina-chan says when take out her small knife, it must be a backup weapon.

Hmm, dragon huh? The dragon is always the aggressive type, see power as their main interest. I wonder what kind of dragon waiting for us, it's true that I'm also a Devil Dragon, but not complete yet, this body, made of True-Dragon and Dragon-God's flesh and magic. But I won't step back, as I must protect all of my precious, beautiful oppa-Comrades!

Ouch!

"No pervert thought, Ise-san."

How did you know that!? Koneko-chan!?

"Ara ara, even in this situation, Ise-kun still thought about it? Fine, tonight we will a little talk."

Akeno-san~~!

"Please come in, young dragon."

A sweet voice call out.

"Stick together everyone, we at disadvantage, please watch your step."

We come close to each other, Asia-chan at the center with Rias-chan and Akeno-san, while I'm flanking with Rossweisse-san and Xenovia-san, Ravel-sama, Ophis and Irina-chan at our rear.

Inside the temple we found a girl. She has dark blue hair tie in long braid, sharp red eyes, light skin tone, very beauty, and Oppai!

"You're here, at last."

"Who are you?".

I ask her and prepare a combat stance, who know what with this girl, I don't want another Yuuma, escapelly when none of us could use our power properly.

"I am Vorexia, the last dragon of this land. This is our last temple, we're on the edge of exctint, I want to save my race, so I use the spell allow me to summon the best candidate."

Huh? So she is not Khoas Brigade?

"How can we trust you?"

Rias-chan says.

"I'm saying the truth, if you don't believe me, then I will follow any of your orders, even death. Just promise me that you will rebuild the dragon land, that's my only wish."

She doesn't have any ill-intent, I can feel it.

"So this is not Japan? You say you summon us and why we couldn't use our power?"

"First, please have a sit. The spell has drain too much of my power, I will soon be in coma state."

We all sit on the ground, strangely, the ground is clean. Ravel-san and Koneko-chan sit on my lap, while Rias-chan sits next to me. When everyone settle down, Vorexia says:

"As for your magic, I don't know, but it maybe relate to your scource of magic from your world. As for the history of the dragon race in this world, please check the books on the shelf over there. And you, young dragon, what's your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou".

"Lord Issei, from now on you will represent the dragon of this world, please learn to behalf, from your body, I can sense your dragon's power. Please help me rebuild the dragon land, when the moonless night appears, I will send you back to your world."

"Just how long the next moonless night shall be?"

"10 years."

10 years! Such a long time! I will be trap in this world, but at least I will be with my harem, Hmm, what should I do?

"Please help me, I will do whatever you want after everything, if you want me to be your slave, I will be gladly, just remember, you must rebuild the dragon land."

She's begging me! That oppai! If I can…

Ouch!

Both Ravel-san and Koneko-chan pinch me at the same time!

"Ise-sama/Ise-san is not decent."

"Ise-kun, I think we should help her, beside, this world seem interesting , we may not use our power right now, but a little research will help, just view this as a extend holidays, alright?"

Rias-chan whispers to me.

If Rias-chan said that, I won't deny, and it seem all the girls agree with me.

"Alright! We will help you, Vorexia-san!"

"Thank you so much! This is a teleport gem, it will send you to the Dark Tower, where the Overlord once rule."

"Overlord?"

"Yes, he was the evil ruler, attacked our land for the fear that we will confront him. An alliance with the others race, he leaded his minions assault our homeland. None of us but me survived. Now the second Overlord is dead, we will use his ruined tower as a base and rebuild the land."

With that last word, Vorexia-san collapses on the floor. It seem her limit has come. But we don't know how long before her wake up, so we just place her at one of the high ground in the temple.

And so… The legend of the Dragon Overlord begins.

Right now I'm looking for Beta reader. If anyone interested in this fic, please PM me.

I will upload chapter 2 in next month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

**Notes: Sorry, I forgot about the "Upload chapter 2 next month" fact.**

Chapter 2

A few days later.

So after researching a bit, we come to 3 conclusions:

First, we can't use our magic, devil's power, angel's power, fallen angel's power, summon Holy swords, Familiars.

Second, special abilities or born-trait still available: Ravel-san's [Flame of Regeneration], Asia-chan's [Smile of The Holy Mother], Akeno-san's [Holy Lightning Dragon], Rias-chan's [Power of Destruction], Koneko-chan's [Senjutsu and Youjutsu], Ophis's [Snake], wings, etc.

Third, the only exception is me. Maybe because I am a dragon, so my power increasing, I can feel it, my red scale has slowly replace my human skin, I can use Dragon Shot, now upgrade to Drake's Bullet, which can direct the path more easy but not the Boost or Gift ability.

The books in the temple show us about this world.

Apparently, the most infamous evil in this world is the Overlord. He had ruled over the land for many years before his downfall.

The age in this world quiet similar to Medieval Age of our original world with fantasy, they have King, Monster, Orc, Elf, Dwarf, Halfling, etc.

The Dragon race was once proud and strong. They lived in the deep-forest, high mountain, total far away from the rest of the world.

Yet they were destroyed.

"Ise-san, it's dinner time."

"I'm coming, Asia-chan."

Rias-chan has drawn out a plan, tomorrow, we will get to the Dark Tower, investigate it, after all, that will be our home for at least next 10 years.

After dinner, we go to bed early, because the works tomorrow would be massive.

Because there are no proper beds in the temple, we're laying on the floor next to each other.

"You're nervous, Ise-kun."

Right, the truth that is I feel very nervous, really, I don't what should I do? Rebuild the Dragon Land? Sound easy, but hard make.

"Don't worry, Rias-chan. Whatever challenge ahead, I will do my best to overcome it!"

"He he, that's the spirit, Ise-kun. Goodnight."

She kisses me on the head and hugs me tightly. Oh! Those soft oppai! I love you, Rias-chan.

On the other hand, Asia-chan hugs me the same way Rias-chan do.

Morning.

"Alright, everyone, are you ready? Please check yourself the last time, we don't know if we can return to the temple so we need to check it carefully."

"We are ready!"

"Good, now everyone please hold each other hand."

A magic circle appears below our feet, teleport us to the once ruled by the Overlord, The Dark Tower.

"Hmm, this is what we expected."

True, the tower is in ruin, just as Vorexia-san said. The ground is cracked, dust cover every corner, some of the ceiling part had fall down.

"There are skulls and skeletons, both dried up, there must be a raging battle."

Xenovia-san says while examining.

"Should we follow your plan now?"

I ask Rias-chan.

"Right, we should start now, everything must be completed before dinner, so we can have a decent place to rest."

Everyone nod and begin the task.

Koneke-chan and I will bring the rocks, bricks out and throw them in the dungeon below the tower.

The church trio will clean the dust, skeleton and skulls.

Ravel-san and Rossweisse-san will look out for usable item.

Rias-chan and Akeno-san will explore tower, sees its structure, make a plan to repair it.

Ophis will send out her [Snake], try to recover her power, because she is the Dragon-God, and this world seem to suit for dragon, as in my case.

Several hours later.

"The last rock, one more time."

"It's done, Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan and I has basically moved all the movable rocks to the dungeon. We are resting a bit then we will go see if the others need help.

Koneko-chan sits on my lap, relax her petite body, she's so cute at the moment that I want to hold her, but, well, never mind.

"You have something on your mind?"

"No, Ise-senpai."

"Lying is no good, Koneko-chan."

"Ise-senpai…"

"Just tell me, okay? I will listen to whatever you talk."

"I, I miss our home."

Right, even though she is the Rook, she is still a little girl. It's normal for a girl to remember her home when she is away from it, and don't know if she can get home again.

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan, we're all here, we are one big family, we will protect and take care of each other, "Family is home" as the folk say."

"Right, thank you, Ise-senpai, I know I was right being your bride."

Koneko-chan leans her back on me more.

"Ise-sama, Ophis want a word to all of us."

Ravel-san says while being pouted a little, she is not jealous, is she?

"Alright, we're moving now."

We walk to where Ophis standing, in front of her is the large pool, the water is not clear, I wonder what she want to tell us.

"There is some kind of power, in the pool."

So we need to dive down there and retrieve it?

"It would teleport us to the other dimension."

Rossweisse-san says after examine closely.

"Hm, since it will be our waypoint to the world, we will use it the fullest. Ise-kun, Xenovia-san, we will go through it and try to take the power Ophis said back here. The rest will continue the work in the tower."

Rias-chan says while assist Akeno-san some more personal work.

"Alright, let's go!"

We appear at the glassy small hill. Xenovia-san has a makeshift short sword with her, prepare to counter any ambush, I raise my left hand, a moment later, after confirm no enemy, we regain our posture.

"Rias-chan, I can feel the power Ophis said, it's nearby."

"Then we will follow you, Ise-kun."

We go on a road, the air around us is very clear, it's rise the calmness inside three of us.

"There are sheep over there, let's see if those were wild, if so, then we will have lamb tonight."

Rias-chan says while pointing her finger toward a flock of sheep.

Look like those sheep were wild, we see no one watching them, even if they are belonged to someone, we still can trade a sheep for some value things.

"I will catch one of them and send back to our tower."

Xenovia-san quickly rushes to an average idiot sheep jumping back and forth, use her hand chop down, breaks the neck of the sheep in one beat.

"Is that an apple tree?"

"We will take some of the apples back, too. The seed can be use to plant. The vitamin inside apple is necessary for us to keep healthy."

Rias-chan starts collecting some of the apples, I helped, but not without watching the surround.

After a couple of minutes, we send the food back to the tower and continue our walk.

Passing a falling pillar, we see a man tie on a stick.

"Halfling took over my farm. Tied me up in the sun, to scare the birds! Now, those pumpkins are plotting against poor Bob. They want revenge for all the pies I made, and the soup, and the jelly and the, er, ice-cream! I hear the pumpkins whispering at night. But I won't leave my farm to the Halflings… No! They're worse than the pumpkins! Please help get Bob's farm back."

…

"Is the sun overheats his head? He must be paranoid to say that."

Rias-chan whispers to me and Xenovia-san while thinking.

"Bob-san, can we have a deal?"

"What kind of deal? Oh please, just let Bob has his farm back, anything will do."

"Then all of those pumpkins belong to us, and the sunflowers, some seed of both of the plants, some cooking material, too."

"Yes! Yes! Just take all of those evil pumpkins!"

"Xenovia-san, please take some pumpkins and call Irina-san over, we will take all of those back. Ise-kun, about the Halflings, don't hold back, but make it as quick as you can."

The Halflings, we have learnt that all of the previous Heroes have fallen. Now not only them but their own race become arrogant as they are, and this is Medieval Age, killing is normal, as the modern thought won't beat into their head.

Taking all the pumpkins and sunflowers back to the tower, I prepare myself. 2 of the Halflings rush out of the small house, they're equipped with some light-leather armor, with a club in their hand, but that doesn't matter. I fire a small Drake's Bullet at them. Boom! They're just turn into dust. Quick and painless.

"Thank you! Now those Halflings won't annoy me anymore!"

He runs into his house and gives us all pumpkin seed and some sunflower seed, bottles of cooking oil, some garlic, jars of salt and sugar.

"The path behind my house leads to the village of Spree. Oh I bet there are more of them fat little demons about, so be careful."

After Irina takes the seed, we go on the path Bob-san just said.

We see the bridge hanging over the river and some Halflings sleeping, well, if they don't harm us, then we have no reason to harm them. But just as we going pass them, one of them awake and attack Xenovia-san, but instead got a sword through his skull. The other ones awake too and screaming attacking us, but just as quick as the first one, they die a painful death. They turn into black smoke after death, hm, what was that? We don't know, so we're just continued to be on our way.

"This world may look peaceful, but the inside is just as rotten as our world."

Irina-chan says with a little sadness.

"I think we have found the power that Ophis said."

In front of us is a pumpkin farm with a huge orb at the center, its power wave sending all over the place, and the pumpkins around it bigger than the normal ones.

"We will take all of those pumpkins back, Ise-kun, can you carry that power orb back, or we should call Koneko-chan to share a hand?"

"No need to, Rias-chan. Koneko-chan has worked much earlier, she deserve rest. Besides, I am her senpai, this responsibility lies with me!"

Irina-chan and Xenovia-san help me take the pumpkins out of the way, Rias-chan found a shortcut to the waypoint so things work faster than we expected.

Now it's time to bring this huge orb back.

I straight my muscles and touch the orb, suddenly a electric-like shoot through my body. It's not hurt much, but something change.

"Ise-kun?"

"I'm fine, Rias-chan. It's just that we have some good information now. I will tell you when we get back."

Following the shortcut that Rias-chan opened, I carry the Tower Heart back and place it on the waypoint.

Afternoon.

Back at the tower, I told everyone about the power that the Tower Heart contains:

First, It allow us to create new waypoint we desire, as long as we give it Light-crystal. But the old waypoint still available, we just need to active it.

Second, It allow us to view the full structure of the tower, we cannot change but the map of tower will be useful, we can fully know everything about the tower.

Third, It has recorded me as the Next Overlord, so I can summon my Minions, but because of my Dragon heritage, the Minions won't be gremlin-like the previous Overlord's ones.

Fourth, The Tower Heart will provide us its raw energy.

"So if you can summon the Minions, we will have the better work force. That's better, how many Minions you can summon at the moment?"

"The Tower Heart told me that it accord to the life-force we give to the Hive. Currently the only Hive we have is the Brown one, so we can only summon the Brown Minions. But as I said, they won't be gremlin-like. Anyway, let's go check them, everyone."

We all go to the underground cavern of the tower. Inside was the Tower Heart floating with the stone cover around it. I raise my left arm, now I can summon the Boosted Gear, I think that was the power it gave me.

Below the Tower Heart, there is some creatures jump out the pool. They're short, have tail, lizard-like feature.

They run to me and bow their head down.

"From now on, you shall be Brown Dragling."

**Please Review, so I can improve my fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

**Notes: To make it easy, I will list how each character calls each other.**

**Issei:** Rias-chan, Akeno-san, (when only Issei and Akeno: Akeno-chan), Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Irina-chan, Xenovia-san, Ravel-san, Rossweisse-san, Ophis.

**Rias:** Ise-kun, Akeno, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Irina-san, Xenovia-san, Ravel-san, Rossweisse-san, Ophis.

**Asia:** Ise-san, Rias-oneesama, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Irina-san, Xenovia-san, Ravel-san, Rossweisse-san, Ophis-san.

**Akeno:** Notes that she usually add "Ara ara, ufufu" in her speech. Ise-kun, Buchou, (When only Akeno and Rias: Rias-chan), Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Irina-san, Xenovia-san, Ravel-chan, Rossweisse-san, Ophis-chan.

**Koneko:** Ise-senpai (writing is "senpai", pronouncing is "sempai"), Rias-sama, Asia-san, Akeno-san, Irina-san, Xenovia-san, Ravel, Rossweisse-san, Ophis-san.

**Irina:** Issei-kun, Rias-san, Asia-chan, Akeno-san, Koneko-san, Xenovia-chan, Ravel-san, Rossweisse-san, Ophis.

**Xenovia:** Ise, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Ophis. (She's Italian and not into Japanese honorific).

**Ravel:** Ise-sama, Rias-sama, Asia-san (actually is "Asia-sama", but Asia don't like being call like that), Akeno-sama, Koneko, Irina-san, Xenovia-san, Rossweisse-san, Ophis-sama.

**Rossweisse:** Issei-san, Rias-san, Asia-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-san, Irina-san, Xenovia-san, Ravel-san, Ophis. (In canon she hasn't developed deeply her relationship with everyone, not the way I saw).

Ophis: pretty much she doesn't talk a lot, and her speeches usually mimic our language, which is easy to figure out when she talk.

This will change in the future, which is quite long before all the girls call Issei "Darling, Lord Ise", and Issei calls his wives "-chan, non-honorific name."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The [Brown Draglings] accept their name, after that I told them to obey any command my friends give them.

"Ise-sama, how many [Brown Draglings] you can summon?"

"Inside the tower, we can summon them as much as we can, but 10 limits on the outside. Currently we have only 20 of them."

"Even so, 20 are not enough if we want to complete repair the tower. You said we need the life-force, it's kind like soul, right?"

"That's what the [Tower Heart] told me, Rias-chan. Also, the gem on my [Boosted Gear] is the only device to control and summon them. Is there anyways to replicate it?"

"How about we take your gem out and make it wearable?"

Rossweisse-san says giving us the ideal.

I think it will work. My gem on the [Boosted Gear] will reappear after sometimes, so I pull one of them out and give it to Rossweisse-san.

"Try summoning more of them with this gem, Rossweisse-san."

It works, so that's it. As long as I give the girls my gem, they can summon the [Dragling] to help them.

"Okay, now please find all usable items at the tower, anything you found will be round up at here."

The [Brown Draglings] start their work.

Well, Ravel-san has found some clothes for the girls, but not for me!

"Everyone, we will take a shower at the river, Ise-kun, please come with us."

Yes! Bathing together!

"You will help look out while we're bathing."

Rias-chan! Do you have to treat me like that? We always sleep together, naked!

We go through the waypoint and again back to the grassy hill.

The girls quickly change their clothes and jump into the clean water. But I wanna join them!

"Ara ara, Ise-kun, why your face look so sad?"

"Akeno-san…"

"Here, come with me, we will have a private bath. Buchou still has her [Power of Destruction], Xenovia-san will deal with any problem if there is, but at this rate, there won't be any. This place looks so peaceful."

Private bath with Akeno-san!

We quickly run to the other side of the river, far from Rias-chan and everyone.

Akeno-san takes out her outfit, wow! Oppai!

"Ise-kun, don't worry about your clothes, we have prepare something for you."

Guess what, it's just a loin cloth! Not even a boxer!

But if you live with a bunch of bishoujo, you don't need too many clothes, he he.

We come into the river and clean ourselves, Akeno-san helps me scrub my back, then later she sits down between my legs and lean her back on me.

We enjoy the cool water flowing around us, take away the stress at work.

"Ise-kun."

Akeno-san warps her arm around my neck and whisper into my ears:

"Right now no one see us, we can do all the pervert things you want~~."

That husky voice!

"Or you can take Rias-chan, make her your woman, mark her as yours, she won't deny you. After that, we can have an affair, or, if you want, we can do it right now, right here, at the middle of the river, feel the natural air surround us~~."

No good! Even I have leveled up, Akeno-san's attack is super effective!

"Akeno-chan…"

That's right, I remember now, when only Akeno-san and I be together, I will call her Akeno-chan.

"Ise-kun…"

Our lips touch each other, we kiss deeply, it must be hours, as I can't feel the time flowing anymore.

As I moving my hands on her oppai…

I sense a powerful presence!

Looking up, Rias-chan standing, a dark aura aroung her.

"I was thinking bathing longer, then I will call Ise-kun to join me, but the moment I didn't see Akeno, I knew somethings were wrong."

"Ara, because Buchou is going too slow."

Akeno-san still hugging me, pressing her soft oppai to my chest! Oh, how I wanna touch them.

"Ise-san, if you want, we can always do it!"

Asia-chan?

"Ise-senpai…"

Koneko-chan has turned into her Nekomata mode!

"Um, if I stopped Rias, then maybe Ise would make hot love to Akeno, and after that, the beast inside Ise will go rampage, he will definitely impregnate me!"

I'm pervert! Not evil! But that sound cool.

"Mou, Issei-kun is too sneaky!"

Irina-chan, it is Akeno-san seduced me, but I didn't fight back.

"Ise-sama, I am always ready for you, like a bird waiting for her owner to take her to the higher sky."

Ravel-san, your okaa-sama would lift me on infernal if she knew anything happened to you.

"Too pervert for the representative of Dragon."

Sorry for being too pervert, Rossweisse-san!

"I, shall swim."

Ophis? Bathing and swimming is different!

"Fine, you want it the hard way? Akeno! I challenge you! Who lost her virgin to Issei first shall have Issei for this weekend!"

"Ara, Buchou, you're too confident. I accept your challenge!"

Sparkling! I can see the sparkling between Rias-chan and Akeno-san's eyes!

Back at the tower.

The bathing session help us relax very much. The [Brown Draglings] have returned and there is a pile of maybe usable items on the floor.

Some of them are weapon, shields, small helmets, short swords, hammers, pickaxes, axes. Some are tools, kitchen's tools, and some gold coins.

We have grilled lamb with apple juice, along with some baked pumpkin cake.

The dinner was nice, we eat it to the joy of heart.

"Ise-sama, tonight dinner... did you enjoy it?"

"Yes! It was delicious!"

"Ara, did you know that dinner was Ravel-chan's work?"

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Ravel-san."

"Ise-sama..."

"I-If Ise-san want, I will cook breakfast for you!"

Of course, who wouldn't want a blond bishoujo cook breakfast for?

Somewhere else.

"Acho!"

"That must be Sekiryuutei love for you, nya, Ketsuryuukou."

"Shut up."

* * *

After the [Brown Draglings] help us clean the dish, we make our bed, mind you, I'm wearing just a piece of loincloth, my outfit has been wash up and waiting for dry.

The girls have a blush looks on my body, well, it can't be help when you have a muscular body with six-pack.

Rias-chan and Asia-chan sleeping with me tonight, tomorrow, we will investigate further, try to contact the village.

About the seed, Rias-chan has found a small opening behind the tower, it will be remade into a garden to plant pumpkins and sunflowers.

Morning.

Okay, calm down, Issei, there is nothing to worry, close your eyes, everything will be fine.

My mental says that.

But not reality.

Where is my loincloth?

I'm total naked! Rias-chan is naked, I can understand, but me! Asia-chan too!

Carefully leaving them in sleep, I slowly get out and find myself something to wear.

"Ara, where are you going, I-se-kun?"

Akeno-san? You're naked too!

"I… I was…"

Damn! How can I explain to Akeno-san now?

"Follow me, please."

Akeno-san stands up and goes down the cavern, shaking her hip on the way.

I soon follow her, but get a hard-on.

No! Morning is sensitive for men! Akeno-san! Whatever you do, I love it!

Just as I step next to her in the cavern, she turn back and hug me, her soft, cherry lip eat away mine.

We enjoy the kiss a little more, till Akeno-chan lifts her hand and do some kind of magic.

Wow! My loincloth is back! Well, better than nothing.

"I see, that's how it works."

"Huh?"

"Ise-kun is the source of power now, ufufu, I wonder what would happen if I "interact" with you more."

?

"But for now, let's return and tell everyone this news. Carry me bridal style, Ise-kun."

I lift Akeno-chan on my arms and carry her back to the main hall.

Everyone has awake as they're looking for us.

"Ise-kun!?"

"No way. Ise-san…"

"Ise-senpai, why you did nothing to me when I'm in heat?"

"Mou…"

"Ise-sama, this bird waited for you so long, yet you did nothing."

"Ho ho, my turn shall be soon."

"Youth nowadays."

"I, want to be carried like that."

What's with this reaction? I swear to Lucifer I still have my virgin!

"AKENO!"

"Ara, Buchou, I'm one step above you, again."

"No, everyone, it's not with you thought."

"Ise-san, I understand, Akeno-san has such big boobs, I can never match her."

Asia-chan? I love you because of your healing aura and cuteness, but oppai is justice!

"Ufufu, wasn't Ise-kun a little violence?"

No, please don't misunderstand everyone more!

"Ise, my belly is ready for you anytime, anywhere, just come and marks it."

Xenovia-san, I understand your wish, but I have enough "17 and Pregnant"!

Later, Akeno-san tells everyone about her discovery.

When someone had close interact with me, my body would send them a little magic power, or mana for short.

Meaning my dragon heritage works in this aspect, if I kiss them, they will gain some of mana and can execute low level magic, like changing clothes for example.

"So from now on, Ise-kun will kiss every of us except Ophis and Rossweisse-san? Would you mind?"

"No, I will find another way to recover my power."

Too bad, I always want a sensei-bishoujo in my harem.

Ouch!

"Ise-senpai/Ise-sama."

Am I that much revealed?

After breakfast, Rossweisse-san and Ophis continue to research the books we take from the temple. Rias-chan uses my gem to summon [Brown Dragling] and have them use the tools rebuilding the tower, Ravel-san and Koneko-chan farming at the back yard, Akeno-san and Asia-chan sewing the scatter fabric back together.

I, along with Xenovia-san and Irina-chan, will go find the village Bob-san said, kissing both girls allow them to recover some mana, so they can protect themselves better.

We step through the [Portal Pool] and teleport to the waypoint.

From here we can see the wooden wall, there are 2 people.

I summon 10 [Brown Draglings] and go see the village.

"Halfings approaching! Get ready!"

"Hang on! Those ain't Halflings! Look at those strangers!"

"I don't trust them, what if they're those little monsters' slaves?"

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. 'Ere prove you ain't Halflings and free our men from the camps down the road!"

Hey, that was rude, just order other people like that?

"What do we get if we help you?"

"Ugh… Maybe we will give some of our wine?"

That's fine, I guess, Oh, wish Rias-chan were here.

"Alright, Xenovia-san, Irina-chan, let's do this!".

We turn right and see some Halflings, to reverse the girls' mana, I fire multiple [Drake's Bullet] on them, some yellow small orbs come out after the Halflings' demise.

Maybe that's what life-force look like?

I raise my left hand, thinking about absorbing those yellow orbs. Those orbs immediately suck into my Gem.

"Ise-kun? Can you hear me?"

"Rias-chan?"

"From the Gem on my left arm, Rias-chan's voice comes out.

"Your Gem serves as communicative, this way we can easily contact each other, and I can see you on the pool you come in, too."

That's brilliant! So Rias-chan can advice me anytime and watch my back, I feel more safety now!

We encounter more Halflings crossing the bridge, this time they were armed, some throw rocks, but still, clumsy and not so fast, Irina-chan and Xenovia-san has no problem dealing with them, and my [Brown Draglings] being the main attack force.

"Savior! Thank you for freeing me from those squeaky!"

"Please save those at the slave camp!"

We see a small wooden watch tower, there are 4 Halflings on it.

A little strategy won't hurt.

"Xenovia-san, I will launch you over the edge on that watch tower, you will kill those on it and distract the rest, while on the ground we will strike them."

"Yes, Ise."

"Don't worry, I got you cover."

Xenovia-san kissed me before I launch her to the watch tower, meanwhile, Irina-chan run down and stab those ones show their back, I send the [Brown Draglings] down with Irina-chan while myself cover Xenovia-san's back with my [Drake's Bullet].

Not much to say, the Halflings got annihilation in less than 2 minutes, only 1 of my [Brown Draglings] die, both of the girls had no injuries.

Going down the road, there is a … well? Some blood-red air coming from below, if I remember correctly, this is the Blood Pit, when my [Brown Dragling] jump into it, I will be heal, regardless, as if I need to sacrifice my troop for my benefit, my dragon scale has replace half of my body and down to my left leg, and very hard to break them.

"Ise-kun, don't go through the gate, explore the surround first, maybe we can find something useful."

"Got it, Rias-chan."

I order my [Brown Dragling] to loot the area, while Irina-chan and Xenovia-san come and explore the surround with me.

"Those sheep overthere, maybe they're not the village's cattle, but the Halflings?"

Xenovia-san says while pointing at the sheep.

"Ise-kun, Xenovia-san had a point, kill the grown one and take the small one back to the tower, we will raise them."

And so I order 5 [Brown Draglings] go catch the small sheep while Xenovia-san breaks the neck of the mature ones, I gain some life-force, too.

"Issei-kun, I found a strange stone at the lake."

Irina-chan?

"Oh, that's a tower object, we will bring them back at the tower and see what is its purpose."

Finally, we return the tower via a shortcut that the [Brown Draglings] found. Tomorrow we will go through the gate to the slave camp. Rias-chan's listing goods we lacked, see if the village can provide us some supply. And now I can control 20 [Brown Draglings] on the field, and we have total 42 [Brown Draglings], 217 gold coins.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Overlord Legend

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Chapter 4

"Spread out! Attack them swiftly!"

We head to the slave camp the next morning, while Xenovia-san and Irina-chan lead the [Brown Draglings] (I have give them another Gem), I rain my [Drake's Bullet] on those rock throwers, there are weapons, armors, shields left, but none of the Brown Draglings take those, maybe the dragon blood running through their veins made them use their claws and scale only.

We loot the chests, take the spoils of war, who knows? Maybe we will have a use of them in the future.

Turning the wheel freeing the prisoners:

"Thanks for saving us!"

"There are more prisoners over there, but they've got a big ol' Troll guarding 'em!"

"We will help you on the way!"

We go on and defeat more and more Halflings, till a cage catches my eyes.

"Get us out of here!"

The cage opens up, a big fat creature come out, it has 2 chains connect to its … nipples?

That's horrible!

FART

…

I raise my left hand, the [Tower Heart] had recovered a [Fire Ball] spell, but combining with my dragon power, it becomes a big flaring flame ball.

Soru Baddogai-sama, please lends me your techniques, because my enemy has just dig his own ugly grave.

"[Flame Cannon]!"

The Troll burns to death, there is no flesh could save it from my dragon power, and no, BDSM chains won't do a thing.

We wipe out the rest of the Halflings, freeing the prisoners, looting many chests and harvesting a bulk of life-force.

"Our liberator!"

"Hey, we don't need this crane, anymore. You take it."

A crane?

"Ise-kun, take the crane back, it will help us to speed up the reconstruction. And return to the tower via the [Waypoint], we will go visit the village together."

"On our way, Rias-chan."

Back at the tower.

"Good work everyone, with the tools, the crane and material from the slave camp, we can start building properly."

Rias-chan planning setting things up before getting to the village, to converse any hours we have.

"Rias-oneesama, please build a bathroom and toilet first."

That's right Asia-chan, those are necessary, we modern people can't get use to the old kind of toilet. Shame that we won't bath outside much more.

"Buchou, next should be a kitchen and food storage."

Till today, we still use a corner in the main hall to serve as a kitchen, building a kitchen and food storage will help us reverse the food better as well as hygiene for our health.

"Rias-sama, we should fix the first floor and the underground, it will serve as our bedroom, while the underground has the space for forgery, maybe we will find some way to forge the old iron and steel tools."

"Alright, Akeno, Ravel-san, please take the Gem and watch over the work, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, has a rest, Asia-chan and Ise-kun will come with me to the village. Rossweisse-san, please continue research on the [Waypoint], try to find out if we can teleport to the [Sub-waypoint]. Koneko-chan, extract the wool from the sheep."

We go through the pool at the main hall and teleport to the grassy hill.

"The air is flesh, Rias-oneesama."

There is a reason why we not allowed Asia-chan from going out too much. As we barely know the area and Asia-chan is our main healer, plus, her Familiar cannot be summon at the moment, she need to be protected, so we can't risk any chance that could harm her.

But going out and learning is also important.

"Ise-kun, summon [Brown Draglings] and take those sheep back."

Oh, the sheep, yeah, they're not normal sheep. The small ones we take back were grown overnight and changed into mature sheep, and guess what, they reproduced by double themselves! So as long as one sheep is remained, they will be back, soon.

My [Brown Draglings] start carry the sheep back, of course I collect some life-force from them, too.

Oh, the apple tree, right, we should…

Wait.

Something is wrong.

"Rias-chan, where was the apple tree?"

"It was located at …?"

It was chopped? No, even chopping down the tree still leaving its stumble.

Enemy trap?

"Ise-kun, no good, we ate those apples."

While being panic, a voice comes from nowhere:

"So you found out, young dragon. Usually no one consider such small detail."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ichorge, I was once a proud leader of the [North Wyrm]. Listen to me, young dragon and his mates, my race, like the rest of the dragon race, had been destroyed, but my daughter, at the heat of battle, had fallen into the [Unending White Lake]. She's alive, but hibernated. Go to the north where the [Frozen Flame] stand forever and save her. This is the request from a proud Wyrm and an implore from a father."

"Tell me about that apple tree first, Ichorge-san."

"That was a [Dragon Apple] tree, it feeds the dragon and makes them grow faster, stronger, also a symbol of mating, when a dragon gives a pair of [Golden Dragon Apple], it means he want that dragoness to be his mate, forever."

"So you made that [Dragon Apple] tree?"

"Yes, my last spirit power allowed me to do it one time. But no worry, when you get to my clan lair, you will find plenty of the seed, only the water from [Unending White Lake] can make them grow."

Like the [Dragon Apple] Tannin-san said, huh?

"We will help you, but about your clan possession, can we have a share?"

"Just take it all, dragon precious his possession, but to trade that possession for another dragon from his lair, it means nothing."

"I will save your daughter, Ichorge-san."

"Good luck and good bye, give my last word to her, "Your happiness is our happiness."."

He … disappeared. May you rest in peace, Ichorge-san.

"Um, Ise-san?"

Asia-chan?

"When the [Dragon Apple] tree grows up, will you give me a pair of [Golden Dragon Apple]?"

Ah, Asia-chan is blushing, so cute! How can I deny such pretty maiden?

"Of course, but not only you, Asia-chan."

"Yes! Thank you, Ise-san."

"Ah, Ise-kun, you're so greedy."

Put that aside, we go see the village.

"You've saved us! Our boys are safely home. Oh a fine job, my Lord!"

"Oh, never doubted you for a second! We were just having a little fun with you earlier, no offence, eh?"

Fun!? Tasking other people killing is fun!?

"Ise-kun, forget about it, focus on our aim."

"Have a tankard or two at The Happy Mule. It's on me!"

Thank you, but I don't drink. We step through the barrier and go to the destination.

"Hi there strangers, back home in Ruboria I'm called Archibadamius Methuselah Wobbleboard III, but folks round here just call me Archie. We've had some tough times. The Halflings have ransacked most of the farms and everyone's turned up in Spree… on my doorstep! They voted me Mayor! I got the drinks, yeah, but no food to feed them. Look, I really need some… er… er valiant knights, to get us back the food the Halflings stole from us. Their village lies to the East. I bet they're keeping it there! Go on, full tummies for us equals fuller pockets for you, if you get my drift."

"I would like to discuss something with you."

"And what would you want, lady?"

"My name is Rias Gremory, Lord Issei Hyoudou Gremory's Mistress, this is Asia Argento Gremory, also Lord Issei's Mistress. We would like to trade gold coins for supply."

"Rias-oneesama!?"

"You don't love him?"

"No! I mean... ugh...".

"Nah, it's your opportunity, you need to hold it, Asia-chan."

Asia-chan is blushy, what Rias-chan said...

That's mean she allowed me to have my own harem!

"Lady Gremory? Supply? 'Ere not much. I got a bunch of gold coins but right now food is needed, I can't trade that piece."

"Then somethings else? Clothes, tools would be nice."

"Aye, 50 gold coins for 25 meters of plain clothes, 85 gold coins and I will give you 10 hammers, 4 boxes of nails, 2 shovels, 3 sickles."

"Any cooking utensils?"

"130 gold coins, all that above and 2 sets of pots, 3 sets of spoons and a set of bowl and cup."

"Deal."

"2 barrels of finest wine for bonus, please hurry and get the food back for us, Madam Gremory."

"Don't worry, Lord Issei is always ready for request."

After the [Brown Draglings] bring goods back to the tower, we go around observe the village.

"Lord Gremory."

A young girl calls for me, she needs help I guess.

"Please save my elder sister!"

"What's your name?"

"Alina Barbaron, please call me Alina."

"Alina-san, why don't we go to your house and talk about your problem?"

"Yes, Madam Gremory. This way please."

We go to a small house at the west of the village.

"Have a sit, Lord Gremory, Madam Gremory, Madam Argento Gremory."

"Call me Rias, and Asia-chan, you don't mind Alina-san calling your first name?"

"Yes, Rias-oneesama."

"I will make some tea."

"Leave that alone, tell us your problem first."

"Okay. My father was a farmer, my mother died giving birth to me. One day, the Halflings attacked our farm, my sister was captured, my father joined a group of farmers try to save our people, but in the end he became Troll's food. I was left alone, Matilda is my last family member, please save her, I will do anything!"

This girl seems honest, but who know the skeleton in her closest?

To ensure, I will use one of my best move!

[Bilingual]!

"Alright! Alina-san's oppai, was what your master say is true?"

"Yes, Lord Gremory. Alina won't lie to you, and she takes a liking to you, too."

Alina-san's oppai, medium size, has the same voice as her master, all recorded.

"Ise-san?"

"Oh, nothing Asia-chan, I'm just a little tired."

Sorry Asia-chan, for lying to you! Rias-chan continues the conversation.

"Your farm still there?"

"Yes."

"Hm, we will save your elder sister, after that both of you will work for me. I will ensure that you and your elder sister will be treated fairly, no hungry, no overwork, 1 week you shall have 1 day to rest and relax, and if you show your gratitude, you will have some gold coins for yourselves."

"Really Madam Rias? I mean, we can have a normal life without too much work?"

"Yes, you have my warrant."

"Thank you very much! Madam Rias! Madam Asia! Lord Gremory!"

"Ise-kun, I want to know more about this village more. Go call Koneko-chan to help you."

"Will do, Rias-chan."

I get to the [Waypoint] and go back to the tower.

"Koneko-chan, we have work to do, please come with me."

Koneko-chan has extracted all of the sheep fur, that will add to our resource.

We teleport via [Waypoint] and get ready to fight the Halflings.

"So how is thing back there?"

"Afternoon the bathroom and toilet will be completed, Rossweisse-san has made a water-crystal, it will create water for us, and its energy-link is connected to the [Tower Heart]. The [Brown Dragling] will help us clean the used water."

So tonight we will have a proper bath, that will raise everyone spirit.

"Alright, let's go Koneko-chan, be careful, the Halflings are armed."

"Yes, Ise-senpai."

Another watch tower, no problem, we just going through waves to waves of Halflings.

"Ise-senpai, I found a tower object."

"Good, send it back, let's see what kind of spell it is."

I read the book of The Overlord and know what each tower object look like, I know which one is [Minions pillar], [Spell pillar], [Health pillar], [Stamina pillar].

Those pillars are a nice assist to me and my comrades.

"Ara, Ise-kun, it's a [Slow] spell."

"Thanks, Akeno-san."

On the road, we continue looting and looting.

"Ise-senpai, looks."

Down there, many people are preparing for a party, a big blob catch my eyes.

Melvin Underbelly.

Should I snipe him from here?

The Dragon part almost replace my human part, the scale has cover all of my left leg, my dragon power also increase very much.

I trust my [Drake's Bullet] can fire from here and hit him directly, or I can use [Flame Cannon] and fire artillery style.

"Rias-chan, I need an advice."

"What is the situation, Ise-kun?"

"Melvin Underbelly, the Halfling hero is located, I can snipe him from my position, if he is defeated, their morale will drop. What's on your mind?"

"Rush tactic is useful, but don't use that in this situation, Ise-kun. Try scare him, make him run, then chase after him, maybe he will lead us to his secret base or something, with your power, he has no chance against you."

"Got it Rias-chan."

Down on the road, we encounter another troll.

"Koneko-chan, lead the [Brown Draglings] fight those rock throwers, I will fight the troll."

Koneko-chan has lost her Rook strength, but her [Senjutsu], [Youjutsu] and her speed is enough to deal with the Halflings.

The troll jump up try to smash me with his weight, I roll over and punch him.

Crack!

Those meat and fat won't protect you from my fists, I spam a combo striking him quickly, not letting him to recover. Finally, an axe kick aims at neck end his life.

More life-force and gold coins, supply send back to our tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Chapter 5

Finished the last Halfling, Rias-chan had come and had a word with me:

"I got a piece of information about this land. This land is called "Mellow Hills", the village belonged to Lord Spree, the owner of Castle Spree, I will tell you more after we get back. Asia-chan has been escorted back to the tower. Now I and Koneko-chan with the [Brown Draglings] will go find the food.

Ise-kun, crashes the party."

Jumping over the hill and sliding down, I quickly disable the rock throwers on high ground.

Huh? The music?

My body… it's urging me to dance!

The music!

Dragon is affected by music!

Damn! Where is it!? Where is the source of music!?

That guy!

I immediately make a [Flame Drake's Bullet] and fire at the table under his feet.

"Hot! The table! It's burning! Somebody save me!"

Luckily, that guy's panic and jumps down, leaving his violin on the ground.

Must snatch that violin, or else someone will play it and I would lose control again.

I launch myself from the high ground and grab the violin, throwing it over the hill.

"Rias-chan! There's a magical violin! I have thrown it to your last position, please retrieve it before somebody took it!"

"On my way Ise-kun."

Good, Rias-chan will definitely make it. Now I need to focus on Melvin Underbelly.

Because of my ruckus, the Halflings have been alerted and coming from all directions. Melvin was escaped. But it's just a matter of time.

Regain my posture, I fight the Halflings with fists and kicks, sometimes blast [Drake's Bullet] to the rock throwers.

The last Halfling fall down, making me looks like a mass murder.

Well, it's your choice, had you not overgrow with your victory, things wouldn't be this bad.

"Sir! Thank you for saving us!"

"The Halflings have been this bad since Melvin returned, please make him pay for all of his terror!"

The people is cheering for me to kill the former Halfling hero, you know, you are no different from them, but that not my rights to judge them.

Huh?

"Hey, you, no, the girl over there. Yes, by any chance, are you Matilda Barbaron?"

She had Alina-san trait on her, I need to confirm this.

"Yes, how did you know my name, Lord… ?"

"I am Lord Issei Hyoudou Gremory, your sister, Alina Barbaron, has asked me to save you, now please get back to your home, we will discuss it later."

"It's my honor, Lord Gremory. And thank you for saving me. Melvin has gone to his kitchen, it's on the east from here, and you need to turn the wheel to open it."

"Thank you, now go."

The brown hair girl runs back to her house, the rest of the people do the same.

The wheel is… lost 2 of its sticks.

Well, why bother to turn wheel to open door anyways.

[Flame Cannon]!

Isn't that quicker? Oh, and it knock back the Chef Halfings, too.

Inside Melvin kitchen.

The smell, no good, too many oils and fats, that's explains how a Halfling could be as big as a troll.

My dragon power improves all of my senses, and the smell, it's not bad, but it's bugging me. Gotta make it fast.

I can see tons of food in here, all for Melvin?

Gluttony.

Somehow I think I should bring all of this food back, but the girls wouldn't accept this much fat, so giving it to the [Draglings] is a better choice.

Well, at least the raw material, spice, recipe is still flesh.

Alright, let's get to work.

Down there, I see some Chef Halflings walking back and forth, checking the grilled meat. The entire floor is a huge furnace bar.

Some creatures like [Brown Dragling] are under the ground, trapped in a small room.

[Red Dragling].

That's why the Halflings can create such amount of heat. They have captured the [Red Draglings] and forced them to light their kitchen.

I fire [Flame Cannon] artillery style, direct at the Chef Halflings, close to the small room the [Red Draglings] trapped.

The Chef Halflings die immediately, the furnace bar has a hole on it, add a precision strike with [Drake's Bullet]. I free the [Red Draglings] from the prison.

Take their arm and lift them on one by one, 5 [Red Draglings] bow to me as their master.

I order the [Red Draglings] to loot the chests, bring the food back to the tower and let the girls soft it out.

In the huge room with plenty dishes set, some leftover, kitchen utensils, I can see Melvin is eating his food.

Hum, consume till the end.

"Melvin Underbelly! I am Lord Issei Hyoudou! Surrender now, pull back your men, release all the other slaves and return things you take from them. I will spare your life!"

Negotiate first, Rias-chan taught me that. If not the last choice, negotiate with your enemy can stop all unnecessary blood and soul.

"Melvin is not small now! Melvin eats and fights!"

With a gold fork in hand, Melvin walks his big belly to me.

A horrible scene!

Tons of fat swaying, it's swaying! The tiny legs carry these tons of fat step by step, with a smell combine of … er… ham, pumpkins, garlic, oils, not normal oils but used many times oils!

Damn! I want to vomit!

Idle time's over!

I launch myself at Melvin, punch his distorted face, before his back falls on the floor, I elbow his back head and sweep his legs, a powerful kick send to the other side of the room.

And now, I will use…

He's rolling back! Curling his body, Melvin rolls to me with high speed!

I dodge at the last second. The wall Melvin crashes into crumble a little.

Now it's my chance!

[Double Flame Cannon]!

Melvin goes boom!

…

Damn, that was close, had I not hide behind a table, I don't think I can wash myself out of that terrible smell.

Let's see if Rias-chan right about secret base.

Follow the next door, I found myself in a room full of food and recipe, the wall and the ground at the lower level is quite similar to lava.

The [Red Draglings] continue to bring supply back to the tower.

I can see the [Red Dragling Hive], which is not far from here.

"Rias-chan, how have you been?"

"It's over, Ise-kun. We have rescued the slaves in the kitchen of the Halfling home, Archie-san got the food back and gave us some farmland, I will tell you more details tonight, and yours?"

"Melvin Underbelly met his end. I located another [Dragling Hive], gonna take it back now."

"That's great, Ise-kun, we will have a small party tonight to celebrate."

"Then see you soon, Rias-chan."

20 [Dragling] on the field, I wonder how long before Rias-chan send them back so I can summon more here.

Anyway, let's see where Melvin hid his treasure.

I wander around, fight the last Halflings remain, finally, at some "hard to find" corner, I discover a hidden door.

What kind of treasure Melvin would hide, beside from his food?

Hm, not much, typical gold coins, gold bars, jewels you may see on TV, manga, anime, but they aren't covered all the room. Melvin used them to trade food, I guess.

There is some rare recipe, spice, gold cooking tools, a set of gold spoons, bowls, some with excellent decoration.

A cabin full of wine bottles, high class cheese, butter, chocolates glass boxes, leather cookbooks.

I think I saw something flashy.

A crystal on the highest shelf of the cabin.

It's so… beautiful, and I'm feeling weird? It's dragging me closer to it.

I will take it back and let Rossweisse-san or Ophis has a look.

Too late I guess, 'cause the moment my right hand touch it.

Burn.

What is this feeling!?

Ugh!

My entire body is hot, so hot, like drown into the flame!

Water! I must find water, but around here I can't find any water.

There should be water outside this place.

And I ran, didn't realize that the crystal slowly absorbs into my right hand.

Hah, hah, hah.

Hurt.

So much pain.

Like being ripped apart.

My body muscle is screaming.

The sun shines on my body.

GRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGG!


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Overlord Legend

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Chapter 6

"Xenovia-chan, the bathroom will be done tonight, so we can finally wash ourselves in private!"

"Yeah, self-proclaim Angel."

"Mou, Xenovia-chan is meanie."

Teasing Irina sure is fun.

I find a cushion to sit. Hah, this is comfortable, compare to the stone floor I slept yesterday, Akeno and Asia sure is good at handicraft.

…

I'm jealous.

Irina is his osananajimi, Rias is his fiancee, Asia is pure and cute, he always favors her, Akeno kissed him and intimated with him many times, Koneko chose he as her mate, heal his life-span, Ravel had her mother made her into his bride, Rossweisse's hair is long and straight, she is also very intelligent, Ophis is… a Dragon and stronger than me, same race as his.

I am?

Nobody.

Like a nameless girl crossing his path.

It's true that the first time I drag him to the storage was for child-making only.

But time pass and I realized that.

He's so cool, his heart is warm, he always protects the girls include me, the one who insulted his friend.

Idiot brainless pervert girl.

How could he love someone like me?

How could his lovers allow such person like me to be near him?

And what could I do to help him?

He has beauties waiting for him to make love, bear his child.

His power is stronger than me, now his dragon power is going to complete, [True Dragon God] if what he said was true.

No, he never lies to me, to anyone of us.

I.

I was weak and tempered.

My first [Rating Game] got me eliminated in less than 5 minutes.

I always said idiotic lines and embarrassed him.

I can't use my brain to control [Ex-Durandal] better.

And in this world I couldn't summon it.

…

What should I do? What could I do?

"Xenovia-chan? Are you alright? You're crying."

"Huh? No, it's just, just dust."

No, I can't let Irina sees me like this. I don't want she pitied me and plan something involve Issei to make me happy.

I'm not worthy.

Maybe I should take a nap and forget it.

I had abandon my belief and join the Gremory.

I have no regret. Since the day he step into my life.

I will stay strong for him, for everyone, and has his child!

!

Now sleep.

ZZZzzz…

…

GRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGG!

Huh!?

What was that frightening roar?

"Xenovia-san! Please wake up, something has happened to Ise-san!"

I get on my feet and rush to the [Screen Pool].

In front of my eyes is a crimson dragon, he roars and breaths fire from his nose.

Ise?

What had…?

"Everyone please prepare, we need to stop him before he destroyed the whole area."

Rossweisse says while tying her hair.

Right, we must stop him, Ise is our comrade and love, we won't lose him again.

Melvin courtyard.

The houses was on fire. The ground shakes and burn like a pan.

"Why did [Juggernaut Drive] active? Issei-kun is going to lose his life-span!"

"No, please calm down Irina-san, Ise-kun currently couldn't use his [Balance Breaker], which means not even [Juggernaut Drive]. And right now he is a full dragon, not covered in [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]."

Rias does have a point, his skin is replaced by red scale, he has wings, tail, claw, fangs. All of these are organic-like.

"Everyone looks out!"

Ise opens his mouth and fire a big flame ball to us! Fortunately Rias used her [Power of Destruction] to counter his.

"Akeno!"

"I'm ready Buchou!"

[Holy Lightning Dragon]!

What happen next shocked everyone.

Ise flapped his wings, created a wind shield around him and deflect Akeno's attack.

It's bad, since came to this world, Rias and Akeno can use their special power once a day.

"We need [The Song of Oppai Dragon] to clam Issei-kun!"

But how? None of us remember the song correctly, and no background music to assist.

"Hours ago, Ise-kun sent me a magical violin, as we knew dragon is affected by music, it must have some ways to clam Ise-kun."

"I will do it."

"Xenovia-chan?"

"Don't worry, Rias, please give me the magical violin, once a time I learn violin. I will use all of my skill to bring him back."

"Here, but be careful, Xenovia-san. Asia-chan, be ready, we will need your [Twilight Healing]."

"Yes, Rias-oneesama."

I take the magical violin from Rias and walk to Ise.

The violin. It's silver string tinging every times I walk closer to Ise.

Is this the power to tame the dragon?

Yet Ise stood there, unfading.

I can feel his aura.

Demand and Domination.

Closer.

Pride and Power.

Closer.

Lust.

I quickly play one of my favorite songs, [Eternal Sonata] by Frédéric François Chopin.

The melody flows through the air, through my heart.

Was it work?

Ise's still looking at me.

He moved.

Slowly slowly.

Toward me.

He's baring his fangs!

Something is not right, I need to change the song.

How about a song wrote by me?

For him, I will risk my life.

…

And so the girl played her most loved song.

Composed in the midnight of Rome.

The harmony she played.

Tore the barrier of any living heart.

It was so serene.

It was so sad.

Her friends watched in thrill and awe.

Her dragon stood in front of her.

Flame.

Covered the ground around the dragon and the maiden.

He moved.

She played.

Her friends' heart beat too loud.

Burn.

To reborn is to die.

Somewhere.

That fat pig Melvin, dared to let a filthy peasant take the [Violin of Violet].

Now it was burn.

I lost another chance to control that dragon brat.

My long-run plan need changed.

But, Oh well, Evil always finds a way.

He he, ha ha ha ha ha!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

I see a blue hair girl.

In her hand is a violin.

Her song is playing in my head.

In the middle of endless field.

Who is she?

Did I know her?

I can't see her face.

She… She smiles to me.

She stopped playing her violin.

Yet the song goes on and on.

Her hand touches my cheek.

We made love, between the blue sky and green land.

Burn.

My world burns.

She moans my name.

I can see the flame burning her body.

Yet I felt no pain.

Scale.

All over my body.

The girl vanquished in the sea of fire.

"Aaaaaaaghhhh!"

"Ise-san! You're awake!"

Huh?

Where am I?

"Asia-chan?"

"Ise-san, you made me worry so much."

Asia-chan hugs me tightly, yeah, I was once left her.

"What had happened? The thing I can remember is… "

The hot. The pain. The crystal!

That's right! I was holding it.

"Asia-chan, has you seen anything I was holding back then?"

Everyone has woken up, my loud scream, sorry.

"No, there weren't anything with you, Ise-kun."

"You're finally awake, Lord Issei."

"Vorexia-san? How did you?"

"Her Majesty Ophis has helped me recovered from my coma state, and your raw chaotic leaking energy also effect on me."

Her Majesty Ophis, then Vorexia-san must know Ophis' true identity.

"Can you remember anything, Lord Issei?"

"The blue hair girl, it's like a dream, I see a blue hair girl playing violin."

I can't tell them what I had done with the girl!

"By the way, where is Xenovia-san? That girl's quite similar to Xenovia-san."

"Lord Issei, please be patient."

?

"After you took that crystal, I presume, your body rapidly changed into dragon, the crystal is the catalyst and extra energy to release the dragon power inside you. But your body is not ready, although the pace is very quick, as you can see, just a week and your dragon scale almost replace your human skin. But with the crystal fuse with you, the order was break down. You went out of control, acting accord to your dragon instinct."

So I went berserk, eh.

"What was that crystal?"

"Long ago, Sirgiganmen the Dragon of Wisdom, create the crystals, called the [Cronsal], because his wives were human, whom he wanted to be with him as long as his age, so he gave them the [Cronsal], which can turn them into the same race as him. But before that happened, Emperor of the Abomination led his army assault Sirgiganmen, resulted in both dead, the [Cronsal] lost from that time. Until the Second Overlord found it, and now the seven heroes had each with them."

It started getting complicated to me.

"The crystal is very useful for dragon, but not the other race. The human called it [Best Fortune], because it brings luck upon anyone hold it, at the cost of corruption, when you always get what you want, you will never stop. Overtime, the user corrupted completely, result losing his soul forever in the [Cronsal]. Melvin Underbelly for example, before he lost himself in food, he was a great cuisine judge and a great cook, his cookbook spread to every high class restaurant, served in palace, one of his greatest pride is the honor to be the main chef of the Alodwenl Royal family. But when he took in the [Cronsal], his taste lost all and he demand more and more food. "

Phew, if I was not a dragon…

"Wait, then how did I be myself again?"

"No, Ise-kun, please look at your body carefully."

I do as Rias-chan, hm, my body now is full of crimson scale, my finger nails replace by sharp jet black claws, my toenails, too. I even have a long tail with sharp spear-like at the end, no wings yet.

My penis is… no more normal, it thicker, longer, 5 inches without erection, with many soft spikes on it.

Well, that's awesome!

My senses clearly improved, I can smell the nice scent on each girl, which are all different and very comfortable.

"Everyone, I'm back from my marathon!"

The door of the chamber opens wildly, a … dragon girl (?) appears. She has blue scale, the same color as her hair. Her dragon features and me are nothing different, save for her oppai!

"Xenovia-san!?"

"My mate's awake! Everyone, please return to their room, it's mating session now!"

?

"Xenovia-chan, please stop joking!"

"Eh he he."

Rias-chan face palm and signs:

"Ise-kun, when you were out of control, Xenovia-san used the magical violin, called [Violin of Violet], as Vorexia-san stated, to clam you down. Instead of went back to yourself, your excess dragon energy flared up, enveloped Xenovia-san, reincarnate her as an incomplete dragon."

"That's right, now I am stronger, faster, more stamina, can climb on wall, breathe underwater, the best is I connected to Ise!"

"Lord Issei, your dragon heritage recognized Madam Xenovia as your mate, so you can communicate with her via telepathy, and your abilities, spells will be shared with her. Although you need time for it to developed completely."

"Mou, not fair, Xenovia-chan lucky played the song that made Issei-kun mistaked for Mating harmony of dragon."

"Irina, I know that you're jealous because of my soul link to Ise. But I'm not completed yet, so , I need Ise mates with me."

Mate!? Like that dream!? So I made love with Xenovia-san first!? Not Rias-chan!?

Wait, think. Think correctly Issei, experience came from practices!

That's right! If I practice with Xenovia-san first, then after that I can total satisfy Rias-chan and my harem!

One for Xenovia-san to be another dragon to protect the girls, two for my ability to satisfy my harem!

One shot two kills!

I'm genius!

"Alright, Xenovia-san, let's mate right here and right now!"

Ouch!

"Ise-sama/Ise-senpai!"

What? That was a win-win decision!

"I understand and never go against Ise-san, but… but… "

Asia-chan?

"Ara, so Ise-kun does have a monster girl fetish."

Monster girl fetish!? Akeno-san…

When did she hack my laptop!?

"What should I do, what should I do, in here the God system didn't affect me, but… Oh, Micheal-sama, please show me the way to be best of both love and duty!"

Irina-chan… Wait! That's right, God system doesn't affect Irina-chan here, so she won't be fallen even if I make love to her!

"You're helpless, I wonder if there is a disease called "Pervert"."

Sorry for getting a disease called "Pervert", Rossweisse-san!

"I, want to sleep again."

Ophis? It's morning already! Good children don't oversleep!

"Come on everyone, Ise-kun is fine now, let's make some breakfast."

Rias-chan suddenly take my hand and pull me out.

"I will help you take a shower, Ise-kun."

Rias-chan?

Later.

Was she mad? I was just acting pervert again before her eyes.

I'm such an idiot.

Rias-chan is scrubbing my back, she's naked, but I…

"Rias-chan, I'm sorry."

"Ise-kun."

"Listen to m-"

Rias-chan didn't let me finish the word, her lip touched mine.

We kissed deeply before falling apart.

Her baby blue eyes pierce my mind, my very own soul.

"Ise-kun, I know that your heart always has me inside, for Xenovia-san, you want to take responsibility with her. And the girls, I couldn't bring myself to stop all of them. They love you very much, how could I be so cruel that to separate you from them, from your dream?"

"Rias-chan… "

Word is not needed anymore.

I place a towel under Rias-chan.

* * *

A hour later.

"Ise-kun, I think I'm feeling something strange."

Suddenly Rias-chan's body enveloped in light, after that, exotic tattoo marks covered her body.

"What is this?"

"Maybe it's relative to your dragon heritage, we will ask Vorexia-san later."

We clean ourselves and get to the kitchen. I support Rias-chan, I was a little too rough I guess.

"Ara ara, look like I lost, congratulation, buchou."

"Akeno, from now on, please call me Rias, we're no longer master and servant."

"Ufufu, I understand Rias-chan."

"Vorexia-san, we want to ask you about Rias-chan's strange mark."

"Lord Issei, Madam Rias, it's the [Blessing], when a male dragon mates with another race, the [Blessing] will appear on her body, approve the fact that they're in love, mated. Like Madam Xenovia, Madam Rias will gain Lord Issei abilities and everything he got."

I see, I won't need to be worry anymore.

"So Rias-chan, how was Ise-kun?"

"Akeno!"

"Ara ara, you won't talk mean that I need to use my body to test him."

Akeno-san! That's out-dangerous, I know Rias-chan allowed it, but still…

"We will take that matter another time, right now we have business to do."

Digging into breakfast, Akeno takes out her summary and report:

"We have retrieve the [Red Dragling Hive]. For the [Dragling] part, we have total 138 [Draglings], 116 for [Brown Dragling] and 22 for [Red Dragling].

With the fall of Melvin Underbelly, the remaining of the Halflings and those against Melvin has given us the slave camp, 10 big sacks of flour and grain, 5000 gold coins, an tower object, which is a Minion pillar, all exchange for a peace treaty.

The property we're current holding are:

The west farm and Barbaron farm of Spree village, the slave camp, the quarry, the lumber camp of the Halfling.

7988 gold coins, 20 sacks of grain, 200 kg of potatoes, 180 kg of carrots, 300 kg of the rest vegetables, 146 liters of oils, 500 kg of pork, 421 kg of beef, 704 kg of lamb, 391 kg of dried salt fish.

From Spree village, castle Spree is under siege, thought Lord Spree has died a long time, his wife and daughter is still living, one of the peasant has reported seeing castle Spree was on fire and some woman had helped him escaped.

Also, the [Snakes] have returned, from their intels, we know that Evernight Forest is being suffered from some kind of High class magic, the [Green Dragling Hive] was somewhere in the swamp. Heaven's Peak citizens undergo a strange illness that turn them into zombie, the [Blue Dragling Hive] was close to the sewage of the city."

Hm, so many problem, what should we do first?

"We should investigate castle Spree first, saving people is important. Ise-kun, Xenovia-san, go to castle Spree, try to rescue Lord Spree wife and daughter, they're potential allied. Akeno, continue the reconstruction, we're almost there. Ravel-san, your ideal about Sheep farm and granary is now approved, please executed it with Matilda-san and Alina-san. Asia-chan and Koneko-chan, please prepare lunch and dinner today. Rossweisse-san, please try to create more element crystal, like flame, freeze, etc. Ophis, you're free today, do whatever you want."

With this said, we follow Rias-chan's command.

* * *

Castle Spree.

Fire everywhere.

The black smoke rise to the cloud, the raid must be heavy.

Go on the road to castle Spree, let the [Draglings] do their job, I have a small conversation with Xenovia-san:

"How have you been, Xenovia-san?"

"I'm fine, actually I'm feeling great, that fire beetle earlier, you remember? It's flame touch me and I feel nothing. Like I said before, my senses improved very much, I can smell Ise pervert scent every time I get close to you. Ise does have monster girl fetish, tee hee."

She's fine, that relief.

I was scared that Xenovia-san will snap at me for turning her, but with the way she teased me, nothing wrong with her.

"Thank you, Xenovia-san, you lift my burden."

Xenovia-san turn her head to me, she's slightly blush.

Then she holds my head and kisses me.

"It's still your fault, from now on, call me "Xenovia-chan."."

"Right, Xenovia-chan."

Was my dragon instinct make me listen to her request? Or was it her cuteness make me love her more?

It's better be both.

Unknowingly, our tails warp with each others.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Overlord Legend

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Chapter 8

"Madam Phoenix, this is our farm. The sheep farm is located to the west."

"Please call me Ravel, there's no need for formal with both of you."

Taking my task from Rias-sama, I seek out the sheep farm and Barbaron farm of Spree village.

Now I need to rebuild these farms.

Yesterday, while Ise-sama was resting, I had spoken with Rias-sama about my plan for the farms we got from Spree village.

The sheep farm with be rebuild with new fence, 16 [Brown Dragling] will:

Guard the sheep and the surrounding, a watch tower will be built here.

Repair anything necessary.

Harvest life-force from the mature sheep, wool and flesh lamb will be send back to the tower for each week.

Take care of the green farm next to the sheep farm, this green farm will be the source of sheep food. Grass, grain, forb will be planted in here. We will slowly raise the quality of sheep food to make them better. Since Ise-sama fused with the [Cronsal], there is no limit in summoning the [Dragling] now.

About the Barbaron farm:

First we will move the farm next to the sheep farm, create a cooperative-farm.

The vegetables will be planted are: pumpkins, sunflowers, carrots, potatoes, grains. The leftover part will be used to make fertilizer.

A fragment of the [Water crystal] in the tower will be put under a new well.

A new house for us to visit the farm on occasion.

The Barbaron sisters will be taught to use the [Draglings] to help them on the field, we will make an example of report for them. They will report the status of their farm, the sheep farm once a week.

A granary to store the seed, harvested vegetables, also a secret underground basement for emergency.

In the future we shall add a pond.

Rias-sama was very please with my plan, I'm so happy, I hope one day Rias-sama will official allow me to be Ise-sama's mistress.

"Matilda-san, Alina-san, please listen carefully, now I will teach you how to use this Gem to control the [Draglings]. They're our main work force."

Ise-sama has used [Bilingual] on them and confirm their loyal, so I had no fear teaching them this important issue.

His pervert nature has use in weird situation.

Noon.

"Madam Ravel, it's lunch time."

"Good, stop all the work, we will let the [Draglings] take a rest, too. Follow me back to the tower."

Everything goes according to plan. The well: check, new fences: check, the rest will be completed for today. Tomorrow we can start working.

But I have more urgent thing need to be done, and this involved Koneko.

Koneko and I shared a rival relationship.

Because of our race, she is a Nekomata (cat) while I am a Phoenix (bird) and Ise-sama view both of us as his kouhai.

Since coming to this world, the girls have been more proactive.

Rias-sama is now official Ise-sama's first Mistress, she also introduced Asia-san to everyone as Ise-sama's Mistress.

Akeno-sama has removed all restrict, and soon she will become his Mistress, too.

Xenovia-san now got Ise-sama's dragon heritage, it's common to see he take her as his mate.

God system has no relative with this world, which mean Irina-san will move, soon.

I need to stop warring with Koneko and discuss with her, if we act too late, Ise-sama would forget us.

"Ravel-san, lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Asia-san."

"Back so soon, tori-musume?"

Grrrr… Relax… Relax… For Ise-sama…

"Koneko, would you mind a bit of time with me after lunch?"

"Huh? Why should I?"

This cat! How dare you question my good intention for you!?

I whisper to Koneko's ear:

"It's the matter of Ise-sama."

"Hm, fine,we will talk later."

With a slice of pumpkin cake with apple sauce on, we finish lunch. Too bad the Halflings don't have eggs, we could have made sweet ice cream, consider this era, ice cream must be a High class desert for noble and Royals.

"So what do you want tori-musume?"

Sitting on a cushion, Koneko asked me.

The Dark Tower has changed into Dragon Tower, Rias-sama has suggested building multiple rooms for us on first floor, while Ise-sama has his own big room on second floor.

Ise-sama, he's changed, after 5 days in coma state.

He doesn't need to wear clothes now, dragon doesn't wear, and he looks so magnificent with his bare, scale covered, hunk body!

Not to mention his… "bulge" part under his boxer!

"So you're want to poison me with your pervert, tori-musume."

What!?

"No! You're wrong! I was just trying to remember things I need to say."

"You are wasting my time, I need to help Asia-san prepare dinner."

"Fine, listen, Koneko, has you felt something fishy lately?"

"Around here there is no fish, the river we bathed in too narrow for fish to live."

"No, what I mean is about Ise-sama. Lately, I feel that he's so far for me to reach."

Koneko doesn't say anything, she's processing my thought, good, now I need to tell her my plan.

"Koneko, I know that we're rival. But this situation doesn't allow us to be warring with each other. This morning Ise-sama has claimed Rias-sama as his first Mistress. Akeno-sama is too horny, she isn't going slow anymore. Xenovia-san is his highest potential mate now. We need to do something, after all he saw us as his kouhai. I believe Ise-sama would have interest in young girls."

"But the last time I was in my mating season, he resisted to me till the end!"

"I heard that. Didn't your sister press your pressure point and change the flow of your [Senjutsu, Youjutsu]?"

"Right."

"So, no more war from now on. Ise-sama's biggest dream is becoming [Harem King], to help him achieve his dream, we need to cooperative with each other!"

Koneko nodded and stand up, shake my hand.

"Together with Ise-senpai."

"Yeah, together with him."

Yes! With help coming from Koneko, I can get to Ise-sama's heart!

He he he, wait for your failure for shaking my hand, Nekomata!

Hm, you shall be my ticket to sire Ise-senpai's child, Phoenix!

Sekiryuutei's Phoenix and Nekomata are showing their true nature behind their back.

…...

…...

I want lollipop.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Overlord Legend

High school DxD x Overlord

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing.**

Chapter 9

"These bandits are trained, armed with twin blades, know how to ambush."

"Yeah, so what? I can stand here for a day, let them stab, slash me and wait for their stamina to run out and kick their ass."

Xenovia-chan, I know that we're strong. But in this era these bandits are high-class! I think we should let them has some honor.

Xenovia-chan and I has wander in this castle Spree. We fought a couple of bandits, found a Health pillar, with my connection to Rias-chan and Xenovia-chan, they must be stronger now.

Anyways, there are not much things to loot, the bandits have gathered them somewhere.

"Ise, how is your condition?"

"I'm fine?"

"No, your [Boosted Gear]."

Oh, haven't checked it yet.

Since I don't need to use [Boosted Gear] to summon the [Draglings], and Xenovia-chan can summon them by herself, plus the bandits weren't much hard to deal with, so I haven't bothered to check my [Boosted Gear].

"Alright! Let's go [Boosted Gear]!."

The gauntlet appears on my left arm, with a slightly different.

Still having the same form as my [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker], the red plate is increase in number with complex gold trims on it.

[Partner? Are you there?]

You're awake, Ddraig!

[Yes, since received some kind of strange energy, my power was recovered quicker, now I can help you release [Balance Breaker]]

That's good to hear, but I don't need it now.

[Partner? You're change, your body… you're no more human, I can sense a little human part on you.]

That's a long story, I will tell you when we get back. Help me check my status.

[Hm, your stamina and magic reverse are very large, to the point that can be compared to Vali. You have scales on your skin? And your bones, viscera are… similar to dragon. Partner, what has happened when I was sleeping?]

I will tell you later.

[You can use [Boost] up to level 12, [Reset] won't be a problem 'cause the next [Boost] will start at level 2 next time and go on, you can use your power while using [Boost], [Transfer], too. [Explosion] will have longer time, 10 minutes at least before [Reset]. You can enter [Balance Breaker] immediately, up to 2 weeks, my power and your body compatibility percent is 42%, allow you to use [Scale Mail] better. [Boost] while in [Balance Breaker] state is highly upgrade, you can use at will with little limit. Ascalon is available. [Divine Dividing] gem is merging with your [Scale Mail]. Seriously, what has happened, Issei Hyoudou!?]

Nah, right now I have work to do, but I'm glad to have you at my side again, Ddraig.

[Remember to tell me while we get back.]

"So?"

"Ddraig is back, I can use [Boost], [Transfer], [Scale Mail], summon Ascalon. Oh, do you want to use Ascalon, Xenovia-chan?"

"Actually I want to get use to my dragon body, after all it's going to be with me the rest of my life. But Ise's nice attempt won't be refused."

I summon Ascalon and give to Xenovia-chan, she swings the sword and practice some moves.

Well, I think it's better this way, I don't want Xenovia-chan's swordsmanship to be rusty. She is one of our team's knight.

Followed the trace of the bandits, we arrived in a dungeon.

This place is in bad condition, the pillars felt on the ground, it looks like the first time we arrived at the tower.

"Er, excuse me, would you mind a little?"

Someone's calling us.

We turn to the source of the sound.

Inside a cell, there are some people, among them are 2 high-class looking ladies.

One of them has red hair, wore a red white silk dress while the other has brown hair tie in the knot, a yellow dress on her body.

"Hm, are you the prisoners?"

They are sitting on the floor, only the high-class looking ladies talk to us.

"No, the raiders chased us and this is the only way to keep us safe from them. And... you're not human?"

"Yeah, I am Lord Issei Hyoudou Gremory, a dragon, and this is Xenovia Gremory. She's my fiancee."

"I see. Lord Gremory, I am lady Spree, we have been here for 3 days straight. The food and water is depleted. But out there, the raiders still lurking, try to take everything back to their lair. Would you please help me get rid of them all? I don't mind you take all the treasure. I have nothing to lose anymore."

"And help me retrieve my luggage, too."

"No problem, Lady Spree, and lady..."

"Rose."

"Lady Rose".

"Oh, you should probably know, those raiders had a strange creature with them. It's bound to be magical… must have helped them get in here!"

"Okay, thanks for your information, Lady Rose."

We start go further inside the dungeon, there are fire barricades almost everywhere, but it's not much annoying, we just step through them or jump over, the [Red Draglings] enjoy the fire, maybe it's their main meal? The [Brown Draglings] can walk through the fire, but they still wait for the [Red Draglings] clear the fire first.

"Ise, you have any ideals about those two?"

"Who? Oh, Rose-san and Lady Spree? Well, I think that they are... a little old for me, I mean, you girls are enough for me, I don't think I should take someone as old as my mother age into my harem."

It's true that I want a MILF, but I don't think I can handle too many girls and... Well, let's just say they're not my taste, even Devil has standard you know! There would be too much works for me.

"Really? Wow, that's unbelievable."

What!? Even I'm a Devil Dragon, my mind is still human!

How can I express my love for my harem if they're too much?

[Partner*sob* You're grown!]

Ddraig, what the hell was that!?

[It's just*sob* Your pervert level has decrease so much, you don't think about... "them" like before I awake*sob*]

? "Them" ?

Oppai?

[Nooooo! Don't call it out! I might pass again!]

Nope, I'm still lusting after oppai, it's just that I reduce a little.

[Better than nothing, and this world seem like some another dimension, that means no one will know that I'm … Dragon!]

Oppai Dragon?

[No! I'm losing it! I'm losing my sanity!]

Fine, I won't mention Oppai Dragon anymore.

...

Ddraig? You're there?

Well. Whatever.

"Ise, I think we have missed something. Let's go back."

Oh, there was a steel cell door, blocking the way to... maybe where the bandits keep their treasure.

Xenovia-chan kicks the steel cell door and shouts:

"Follow me!"

The [Draglings] cheer up and run after her.

Well, I don't think there could be anything to threat her, especially with Ascalon and her Dragon power.

I chase after Xenovia-chan and soon found Xenovia-chan clashes against a bunch of bandits, and there is a big eye flying. It's must be the magical creature Rose-san said.

As I wondering should I help Xenovia-chan or not, she jump and stab the big eye, cause the bandits stop appearing.

Nah, maybe I was too worried about her.

"Alright, I will take the luggage back for Rose-san, Xenovia-chan, you take the treasure back."

"Got it, Ise."

I go back to the cell and pull the steel cell door out, since the level seem broken.

"Here you are, Lady Rose."

"Thank you, Lord Gremory. So... You're a real dragon? That's strange, dragon was extincted over the year. I'm quite curious in your case.

But it's not matter now, have you heard about the Heaven's Peak plague? It's nasty, very nasty. I came here to see if this place could shelter the poor lumps that aren't infected… yet.

Lady Spree was a generous person, even thought the Halflings were attacking and her husband was gone.

If you're heading to Heaven's Peak, perhaps you could investigate what's been causing the plague?"

Akeno-san also said about this matter this morning, I should do it.

"I think so."

"That's very heroic for you, Lord Gremory, unlike some certain people. Well, I must go now, thanks for your help."

Rose-san says while walking out of the dungeon, the others already left the place.

The rest are Lady Spree and a young girl, she's definitely not human, I can tell it with the smell.

"Please accept my thanks, Lord Gremory. As I said, I have no intention at the castle and the treasure anymore, you can have it if you want.

But this girl, please help her get back to her home."

"Lord Gremory, my name is Fianher. Thank you for saving us!"

She's cute! Her age must be the same as Koneko-chan or Ravel-san. I wonder what kind of race she is.

"Lady Spree, Fianher-san, why don't we go back to my tower and have some rest? I believe that what we should do before further action."

I think this Lady Spree has some relation to the Barbaron sisters. She does have the similar traits to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Chapter 10

Much to my delight. The tower reconstruction will be completed today.

We still need furniture, maybe Heaven's Peak will have some stores for us?

Then again, Ophis's [Snake] show the strange plague. I just hope that there are some merchants left in that city.

Ise-kun's power is amazing, the [Blessing] covered my body is very comfortable and gentle. It's like Ise-kun holding me every moment.

I wonder how long before the telepathy between me and Ise-kun becomes available.

"Rias-oneesama, please have a cup of water."

"Thank you, Asia-chan."

I put the map my familiar and me drawing aside. After this morning, I can summon my familiar, who help me very much with her eyes and ears.

Currently, the map is important. As in this era, satellites, planes or air balloons haven't existed yet. Maps will decide most of every action we take.

Despite making air balloon is not impossible, it still takes time.

Ophis's [Snakes] have more range than my familiar, but they couldn't show the exact detail I need to draw the map.

Ise-kun's dragon heritage sure comes in handy.

"Rias-oneesama, do you have some spare time?"

"Of course, you have something to talk about?"

Asia-chan suddenly blushed. Regardless, she looks straight to my eyes:

"Ise-san... How... How was he?"

I see. Asia-chan must be a bit of confused because I and Ise-kun were mated this morning.

"Asia-chan, you're brave to ask me this. Then why don't you go see him and show him your affection?

As I said, you're Lord Issei Hyoudou Gremory's mistress. And you are my precious little sister, I know about Ise-kun's dream. His dream to be a [Harem King]. It's the wife duty to support her husband every dream he pursues.

Look at yourself, Asia-chan, have Ise-kun ever denied you or your affection toward him?"

"Um, no, Rias-oneesama."

"That's the point, Asia-chan. I am a woman, like you, I understand our need. Tonight, we will continue sleep together, not as master and servant but sisters who have the same kind, loving, strong husband."

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia-chan hugs me crying the tear of happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you Rias-oneesama! I thought that I will never stood a chance against you or the rest of the girls. I was feared that one day Ise-san will leave me, or he will just look at me like a surrogate sister. But, today, Rias-oneesama has given me my most wanted wish! I love you, Rias-oneesama."

"Alright, alright. I know you're very happy, but save those tears, okay? Ise-kun always scares when one of us shed tear."

"Right, Rias-oneesama."

"Why don't you take some rest? Tonight will be your first time, and I'm sure Ise-kun stamina is very high."

"Um, I will do as Rias-oneesama says."

Hm, Asia-chan is settle. I wonder who will be next.

Akeno is the person I could think at the moment. Her desire to be with Ise-kun is as big as mine, and those teases she put up have become reality themselves.

Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Ravel-san. I will have many more little sisters in the future, with Ise-kun's new appearance, I don't think the girl could hold themselves any longer.

Rossweisse-san and Ophis will fall. It's just the matter of time.

He he he.

"Rias-sama, can I have a moment with you?"

"Of course, Ravel-san."

"The farm will be completed this afternoon. Tomorrow we can start working and bring more resources back to the tower."

"I see, anything else?"

"I have a plan to maximize the farm proficient. I will make it as soon as possible. Now this should be enough. Though I recommend to increase more cattle types, like cows, dairy cows, pigs. A pond will be built in the future for the fishes."

"That sound good. By the way, I want you to check this place afternoon, my familiar has seen a suspicious object."

I say while pointing on the map.

"Certainly, Rias-sama."

"Good, that's everything, right?"

"Yes, Rias-sama. Please excuse me."

Ravel-san stands up and leaves the library. We have taken every books and documents we had recovered and put them here.

Right now Rossweisse-san is not here. She has taken a rest for nonstop working in the last few days.

Her stamina has reduced, it's must be the case.

Oh, the tower heart has just mind me that another [Health pillar] was found.

Anyway, I should continue work on this map.

Night.

"Rias-chan, I have something to talk."

Ise-kun says while dragging me to his bedroom.

Ku ku ku, is he this horny?

I know dragon demands very much from his mates, but at this rate...

I will just need to do my best then.

Besides, it's not like I will be the one serve him alone forever.

"Okay Ise-kun, but please be quick, everyone is waiting for dinner."

"I will make it quick. Did you see the lady and the girl I bought back?"

Heh? He is not going to...?

"That was Lady Spree, her real name is Harinela, mother of Alina-san and Matilda-san."

I see, I was the naughty one.

"Rias-chan, Harinela-san was forced to marry Lord Spree. After Alina-san and Matilda-san were born, Lord Spree was not into her anymore and bring another women back, just because Harinela-san couldn't sire a boy for him."

Typical medieval age male authority.

"Alina-san and Matilada-san were not accepted into the family. They were sent to a farmer to raise them. Even so, Harinela-san still visited them very often, and the farmer was her loyal guard. So at least the children will be safe.

But then the Halflings attacked, you know the rest. Harinela-san thought that her daughters were died in the assault, as the farmer didn't return. She lost her will to live, yet she care for her people till we came and free themselves from the Halfling.

The point is, Alina-san and Matilda-san didn't know their mother face. So I think... Um... I don't know what to do."

"You silly. Have you forgot how you made up the space between Akeno and Bariel-san?"

"Oh! That right!"

"But you're abusing [Bilingual] too much. I clearly remember banning you from using that skill."

"You only banned me from using it in [Rating game], Rias-chan."

"My husband is more devilish, isn't he? Come on, let's go back with everyone now. Before the girls got jealous and went crazy."

"Right, and the young girl is from [Silkworm tribe]. I think I will let she introduce herself in front of everyone."

[Silkworm tribe]? Interesting.

And so, with Ise-kun's help. Harinela-san reunites with her daughters. She will live here with us.

Castle Spree now fall to our control. I think it will serve as the place for guests in the future. We still need to rebuild it.

Turn out Fianher-san is the [Silkworm tribe] leader daughter. She had came to visit Harinela-san, as her mother and Harinela-san was friend, but the raiders attacked and killed her guards, leave her alone. So Harinela-san took care of her.

We will escort her back to the [Silkworm tribe] village tomorrow.

For now, let's us enjoy the lovely night with a dragon.

* * *

**Notes: **I will take some breaks after this chapter, don't worry, this story time line is completed. And I'm sure I won't drop this, except for when someone better than me adopts this.

Right now I have some thought on my mind, about the succubus, should I make one of the girls become a succubus queen?

Do you want this story to follow the same way as the game? Like going Understreet, intrude the temple to destroy the root? Actually I want to bring new solution for each boss, event Issei encounter, and new view about other things. If you want to know what happened in the game, why don't you play it?

Your review will help me very much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Fianher-san, can you tell more about your tribe?"

"It's my pleasure, Lord Gremory."

"You don't need to be so formal, just call me Issei, alright?"

"Thank you Lord Issei! I'm really tired from those "Formal-talk". I just want a normal, friendly conservation with anyone, yet my mom insisted me to learn the way of "Formal-talk". It's so hard to understand and remember the right words, Lord Issei."

I see, so Fianher-san basically is the same as Rias-chan. She wants everyone talk to her as Fianher, not the tribe leader's daughter.

The cart is lifted by [Brown Draglings] started from Castle Spree. As the [Waypoint] to [Silkworm tribe] has yet to be activated, this is the only way for us to escort Fianher-san back to her village.

Accompany me today is Akeno-chan. Things have been speed up.

Yesterday Rias-chan and Asia-chan officially become my wives, I was very happy. Finally my dream comes true.

"... the best material for clothes in this kingdom."

"Ara ara, Ise-kun, are you listening to Fianher-san?"

Eh?

Damn! I was distracted by my thought about yesterday's event!

[Bilingual]!

"Fianher-san's oppai! Tell me everything your master has just said!"

"Lord Issei, Fianher-sama told you about the original of [Silkworm tribe], from a pair of elder silkworms grown into half-human, half-insect. Then they came across a rich land. They settled down and built a village, made the silk from their body and sold to the market.

Spring came and winter left. The tribe grow into today village. And Fianher-sama is proud of her tribe's silk. She recommend that her silk is the best in the kingdom."

"Thanks, Fianher-san's oppai. Wish you healthy and tender."

Ho ho ho. I will list [Bilingual] in my [Super Imbalance Moves]!

"Fianher-san said about her original and proud of her silk's quality."

"See! Madam Himejima Gremory, Lord Issei listened all of my story!"

"Ufufufu, why do I feel something naughty about this?"

Damn! Akeno-chan sense is good.

"Lord Issei Hyoudou Gremory, did you do something that you want to hide from me?"

"Eh... No, there's nothing like what you just said, Akeno-chan."

Akeno-chan suddenly comes closer and blows into my ears!

"Ara, Ise-kun, you're not honest. What should I do to you tonight? Since Rias-chan and you have become official couple, Asia-chan also had her share. I. Will. Made. My. Move."

That's sweety husky voice! I love it. I want to touch her oppai right now and ravish her, claim Akeno-chan as my wife.

But even so...

"Akeno-chan, I know you love me. And I love you, too, very much. But I want our first time to be special and remembrance. I want it to be forever save inside our head like the best memory ever."

After being with Rias-chan and Asia-chan, I learned that girls precious their first very much. And I want to respect their wish. As I love them and will protect them, take care of them, live with them with the rest of my life!

"Ise-kun..."

With a little shocking face looking at me for a second. Akeno-chan's tears fall down. Then she pulls me and we have a loving France-kiss.

"I know it. Even you are a pervert, even you were a weak boy, even you were greedy, I couldn't stop me from loving you, darling."

"I love you, too. Akeno-chan."

Again with a quick kiss. I warp my arm around Akeno-chan's neck and gently caress her long, black, silk-like beautiful and elegant hair.

We lean on it others.

Tonight! Definitely tonight I will grant Akeno-chan wish and stop her waiting for so long!

"Um, excuse me. Lord Issei, what are you doing to Madam Himejima Gremory?"

"Fianher-san, one day when you found love, you will be like us, too."

"Really? Can one day I can find my true love?"

"Pretty much, Fianher-san. And if you get yourself into trouble arrange marriage with someone you don't like. I will be there to help you!"

"Um. Than-Thanks. Lord Issei. Bu-but you cannot take back your words, so I will remember this till the day I found a man become my Lord!"

"Ara ara, even in this era. Ise-kun's dangerous harem building skill can't be stop."

Huh?

[Sign. You shouldn't be that dense? Were you?]

What are you talking about , Ddraig?

[…... Forget what I said then.]

Fine. Since I couldn't analyze what you just said.

We continue sitting on the cart. Sometimes I feel sorry for the [Brown Draglings]. They had been lifting and walking non-stop for 3 hours.

"Hey, I think we should take a break. There's a small river close here. We can refresh ourselves and have lunch."

"It's a good ideal. Ise-kun/Lord Issei."

This morning, Akeno-chan prepared a pack of food for lunch, as afternoon or maybe tonight we might get to [Silkworm tribe] village. Therefore, Akeno-chan wanted to treat me, so I couldn't turn her down.

Sitting on a mat from Castle Spree, we open the package. The [Brown Draglings] act as guards, should anything happened, their priority will be protect both Akeno-chan and Fianher-san while I deal with the enemies.

"It's delicious! Madam Himejima Gremory."

"The stew lamb combined with mash potatoes and shape-cut carrots, you used wine to cook the sauce, making them truly fantastic, Akeno-chan."

"Ara. How did you know I use wine to cook the soup, Ise-kun?"

"I smell wine."

"Just a little in there, only the chef and high-class judge can find out the taste. Maybe Ise-kun has talent in cooking perhaps?"

"You're amazing Lord Issei! I didn't know it!"

Huh? Really? I just felt the taste like that.

Maybe it's just my dragon heritage then.

When enjoying the fresh air and Akeno-chan's lunch. A young woman, came from the lake side, talked to us:

"May I have a lunch together with such magnificent, noble Lord?"

A young Lady came in front of my eyes. She has a pair of lavender eyes, light-blonde hair tied in pony-tail. Her purple match her eyes, coat around her body is a dull gray robe.

Her aura is not hostile. I think it won't be a problem if she join us.

"It's alright. You can have lunch with us."

"Thank you for your offer, Lord."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou Gremory, and yours?"

"Victoria Heresy, Lord Gremory. May I sit with you and enjoy this peaceful site?"

"Be my guest."

Heresy-san sit down on the same mat with us. She took a box from her package, inside the box was some breads, it's look plain.

"Ara, Heresy-san, why don't you share your breads with us? We can have meal together."

It's a good ideal. Despite Akeno-chan great cooking. Eating only stew won't actually make your stomach full.

"I see. It's very nice to say so, Lady."

"Akeno Himejima Gremory. Lord Gremory's mistress."

After lunch.

"Lord Gremory, would you mind if I played a song?"

"You're a musician?"

"Yes, it's my thanks for the wonderful lunch time with you , Lord Gremory. And please call me Victoria."

Victoria-san takes a violin from her sack. It has silver strings and make from red wooden.

She plays a quick pace and high pitches song.

Why I start feeling weird? And why the [Draglings] start dancing awkwardly?

…...

Damn! It's a magical violin!

"Stop that!"

"Oh, why should I? Lord Gremory?"

She planned this! I quickly rush to her side try to take the violin, but she jumped backward while still playing the violin.

Damn! I can't shoot her, I need her alive to tell me more about the violin! Akeno-chan and Fianher-san can't move, it must have something to do with the breads she gave us.

I should be more careful about this! Luckily my dragon power resisted that, but I couldn't detective the abnormal about the food I eat.

"Only dragon reacts to this song. You are, indeed, a real dragon, Lord Gremory."

Suddenly Victoria-san stopped playing. What is she planning?

"My apologize to Lord and Madam Gremory and their company. I just want to make sure you are a real dragon, Lord Gremory."

"I don't care about that. Give me the antidote."

"It's not poison. I use music combine with special grain I plant to create a disrupt inside human's body, make them paralyze as long as the music playing. After the song goes off, they will be normal again and won't be affected anymore."

Well, that explains when Akeno-chan and Fianher-san stand up after a while.

"Please allow me to follow you, Lord Gremory."

Hm, [Bilingual]!

"Lord Gremory!?"

Eh? She reacts to my [Bilingual]!

"I'm sorry! But you must trust me Lord Gremory! I have been so desperate to find a living dragon. And I need you, Lord Gremory!"

"Ara, Ise-kun, stop use [Bilingual] on her. I think we should talk to her. She doesn't really want to harm us."

"Fine, but you must tell me what you really want, Victoria Heresy."

I release [Bilingual]. Victoria-san lets out a relief.

* * *

We continue our way to [Silkworm tribe].

"Lord Gremory, long ago, my ancestor, Violet Heresy, made a magical violin in accident. After found out the miracle of her invention, she developed a magic based on music, use the song to execute it.

The [Violin of Violet], as everyone called her violin, make trees grow, heal the injury, purify the corruption, etc.

But eventual, Violet Heresy ran away from the war between the dragon and the others. Her husband was a dragon, she loved him and didn't want to bring harm to him or his race.

In the end, she killed herself after found out her husband had been skin a live, after played his favorite song in front of his grave.

My grandmother, was able to place Violet's body in the grave of her husband and recovered the method to create the violin as well as the magic she made, but not the [Violin of Violet]."

A painful memory, huh?

"So what happened next?"

"My family was hunted down because the people found out we had a connection with the dragon. My relatives, they were all killed. Me and my brother are the only survivors.

Three years later, my brother got a strange flu. This flu, was mentioned in the diary of Violet, only the string coat in dragon blood can create the sound to cure the flu.

That why I'm so desperate to search for a dragon, Lord Gremory! I was fooled by some people to give them money and they would give me the dragon blood, turn out it's was just a lie.

Once again, I apologize to all of you."

"It's okay I guess. When will you need me for?"

"Please take your time. The diary wrote that it must be done in a certain moon. When that happen, I will tell you, Lord Gremory."

"Well, you can call me Issei, Victoria-san. Right now we're heading toward [Silkworm tribe], Fianher-san's village."

"Oh, so Lady Fianher is [Silkworm tribe]'s member? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Lord Issei, you are really a dragon? I thought that was just your armor?"

"No, they're real scales, Fianher-san."

"Ca-can I... touch them?"

"Go ahead."

Fianher-san stands up from her position and sits to my left, as Akeno-chan sitting next to my right while Victoria-san is on the opposite.

"Wow, they're, your scales are warm, and sturdy."

Fianher-san's fingers running up and down on my scales, slowly caress me. Her hands are soft, I enjoy this much.

"Ara ara, look like Ise-kun loves to have someone brush his scales."

With that said, Akeno-chan quickly takes my right arm and place it between her oppai!

Oh! This sentation! This blessed sentation!

Oh Lucifer! Thanks for your bless upon me!

My arm are stuck between Akeno-chan's oppai! Her oppai's tenderness is such a blissful experience!

"Huh? Madam Himejima Gremory?"

Fianher-san pouted. She takes my left arm and place between her small, developing oppai.

"I, I... I lose..."

Fianher-san says after looked at Akeno-chan's oppai.

Hey, don't worry about that, you're young, oppai need time to grow you know!

* * *

Well, the rest of the day didn't occur anything more till we reach the forest where the [Silkworm tribe] village located.

It's just a hour till sunset. Since the [Silkworm tribe] village located deep inside the forest, we had to stop sitting on the cart and continue on foot. Fianher-san guides us through the forest.

"Please follow me closely, or else you will lost. Our village has used a magic to create a maze in this forest, in order to protect ourselves from the outsiders."

The forest is rather quite easy to lost. To me, the trees are look like the same, and the road is covered by high grass, make it very hard to know the direction you were moving.

"I still can't believe I have a chance to visit the [Silkworm tribe] village. It's must be my luck."

"You know about them, Victoria-san?"

"They're famous for their silk. Only the noble and royal can have the best quality of their produces. But lately, they started selling the normal quality silk for those who are not wealthy. My brother's blanket is sewed from them, it's warm and comfortable."

"It's my mother's ideal, Lady Victoria. After a trip around the kingdom, she found out the normal quality silk, which in the past was only use inside the village, can be sell, since there are more people buy them than the noble and royal."

I see, this is indeed a good economy strategy, I think I need to learn more about this.

"Ara, can we have a look at your produces when we get there, Fianher-san?"

"It would be my honor, Madam Himejima Gremory. In fact, I have planned to give you some of our best as a thankful rewards."

"Ufufufu, please call me Akeno, like how you call Lord Issei."

It's already dark, but I can see the flickered fire faraway.

"We're close to the village, just a more hundred steps."

The [Draglings] was assisted to guard the cart. And I don't think they will be easily accepted by the [Silkworm tribe] people. Nothing oppose but regularly people prefer something look like them more. As Fianher-san has a normal human appearance, I thought it's better if I didn't take the [Draglings] with me.

"Who's there!?"

"It's me, Fianher Whiteland! Daughter of Emmatane Whiteland! Open the gate!"

"Lady Fianher! You're safe! We will open the door right now."

With the gate opened, we enter the famous [Silkworm tribe]'s village.

Their houses are lifted by 4 pillars, leaving a space under the floor, the main color is white, it must have relative to Fianher's surname.

Following Fianher-san to the biggest house at the deepest of the village, I think we will soon meet the leader of the [Silkworm tribe].


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Welcome to the [Silkworm tribe] village. First allow me to thank you for saving my daughter, she is very precious to me and my tribe."

The lady who speaking is Emmanate Whiteland, Fianher-san's mother.

She wore a white, elegant, long dress down to the floor, with flowers and leaves decoration on her sleeves, chest and hair. Her white, long hair tie down her back, a small, crystal moth-like shape only add more gorgeous to her already beautiful features.

If she didn't introduce herself as Fianher-san's mother, I would view her as Fianher-san's sister.

The [Silkworm tribe] people seem have a slow-aging or ageless ability, I haven't seen a old one in this village.

"It's just what I need to do, Whiteland-san."

"Please tell me your name, noble one."

"I am Lord Issei Hyoudou Gremory, this is Akeno Himejima Gremory, my mistress, the last one is my friend, Victoria Heresy. And it's my pleasure to meet you, Lady Whiteland."

Turning her head toward the guards, Whiteland-san says:

"Leave us alone."

After the guards left, Fianher-san immediately hugs her mother.

"Mom, I'm back! I missed you so much."

"Fianher! Don't you see Lord Gremory still here!?"

"It's okay Whiteland-san. I don't mind a single thing about family affection."

It's good to have a family you know! After watching a hundred, if not thousand, anime, movie, my conclusion is tragedy, sadness always starts with somebody without a family. Therefore, treat your family well before you start regreting!

"Please call me Emmanate, Lord Gremory. I know you may have to return, but please stay here tonight and have dinner with us."

"I will do as you said, Lady Emmanate, oh, and please call me Issei."

"Call me Akeno, Lady Emmanate."

With that said, Emmanate-san calls the servants to prepare dinner for us. We will eat in the guest room together with Fianher-san and Emmanate-san.

After a half-hour, the food is brought on the table.

Dinner at the [Silkworm tribe] village is... not what I expected.

I thought they would offer us with "high-class" leaves, turn out they eat rice, wild vegetables, pretty much what a vegetarian would eat.

They don't use chop sticks, but spoons, knives and forks, all is made from some strange metal material, they're not steel I'm sure, but this kind of material doesn't exist in our world either.

While trying some salad with crispy potato chips fried in... Um... This is not normal oil, but olive oil, and a piece of pepper, salt, I saw some raw mulberry leaves, I guess the fact that they're the silkworm have explained this.

The mulberry leaves are not that bad taste, actually I enjoyed them a bit.

"Lord Issei, did the food suit your taste? We don't have human food here, it's our best to offer you right now."

"Don't worry mother. Lord Issei is not a human, he's a dragon!"

"Don't joke like that, Fianher. I don't know if she insulted you, Lord Issei. Hence let me apologize for my daughter's silly words."

"No, what she said is true. I'm a dragon, Emmanate-san."

To prove my heritage further, I use my tail to sweep around the floor.

"You... you're really a dragon? But I thought dragon became extinct in the last war. Lord Issei, we [Silkworm tribe] was once plan to allied with the dragon. But before our envoy brought the message, the war had begun.

Our ancestors had discovered that by bathing in dragon sweat, we can make stronger, better silk from our body.

Would you agree to accept what we attempt to do hundred years ago?"

Really? This kind of things do exist?

Well, it's not sex or anything like that so I will go with it.

"I accept your request, would tomorrow okay, Emmanate-san?"

"Is... isn't that a little too soon, Lord Issei? But this is what you want, I can't refuse."

Eh? Why did she blushed?

"Lord Issei!? You... you promised me!"

"Yes, I promise you that if you got into a arrange, loveless marriage, I will help you out of that."

"But... But... Arg! I will go sleep now!"

Seriously, what have just happen?

"Ara, then we'll execute ourselves, too. Have a good night, Lady Emmanate."

"Oh, eh. Thanks. The room has been prepared, the guards will take you there."

Strange, Emmanate-san acted different after I accepted her request. What has just go wrong with me?

"You're still worry about Emmanate-san, Ise-kun?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean, tomorrow I will just do some heavy action, sweat a lot then process to profit, right? I even think about allied with them."

"Ufufufu, heavy action you said? Tell me Ise-kun, do you notice something different about this village?"

"Huh? I think it's their culture and food?"

"Ara ara, said the future [Harem King]. But I think I will stop it here, 'cause tonight you belong to me, Ise-kun."

"Yes, definitely Akeno-chan."

"Um, Lord Issei?"

"What is it Victoria-san?"

"Do I have to, um, accompany you in bed?"

"What!? No, of course not. I will tell the guards to prepare another room for you."

Arrive at the bed room, Akeno-chan pushes me on the bed, with her body on me.

"Now it's time, Ise-kun."

I don't even have time to take off my shirt.

* * *

Morning.

The sun shines through the window wake me up, with Akeno-chan's soft, warm body on me.

Last night was so hot. Although I know Akeno-chan was a virgin, she still outclass what I have learn.

Well, It was just Rias-chan and Asia-chan, but that's my precious experience!

"Good morning, darling."

Akeno-chan greets me with her violet eyes, her long, silky hair fell down on her back, make her look no different from beauties step out from myth and legend.

The [Blessing] mark on her body only add more to her gorgeous. I don't know if I have a thing for tattoo girl, maybe it's my dragon heritage make it attractive?

"Chu."

Huh?

"You seem dazed, so I need to wake you up one more time with a kiss."

"Eh... Thank you, Akeno-chan."

I kiss her back, with more force. Soon, the drape covered in our love juice. I will take it back with me, it's Akeno-chan first time after all.

/Knock Knock Knock/

"Who is it?"

"Lord Gremory, please get up, Lady Whiteland wished to see you."

"I'll be there."

"Ara, too bad we don't have more time, ne Ise-kun?"

"I will make you faint once we get back, Akeno-chan, along with Rias-chan."

"Ufufufu, your guts grow so fast. I love it."

Wasting no more times, we follow the guards to see Emmanate-san. On the way Victoria-san came with us.

"Lord Issei, you have any ideals why Lady Whiteland want to see us?"

"It's urgent I think. 'cause no way she would wake us so soon for a trivial thing."

Step through the door to Emmanate-san's private room, she orders the guard to leave us.

"Lord Issei, I'm sorry for waking you in this such time. But my daughter was kidnapped!"

"What!?"

"I don't know when, but please help me. The only clue I know is that she disappear when-"

"Lady Whiteland! The [Tsuchigumo clan] soldiers are coming!"

"Call the troops! We are going to see them, in arms!"

The guard runs out after nodded to Emmanate-san's command.

"Lord Issei, I'm sorry for this, but I have more important thing to do now. We will talk later."

With that said, Emmanate-san walks out of her room, leave us alone with a puzzle feeling.

"So, what we're gonna do?"

"I think we should hear them out first Ise-kun. Tsuchigumo is spider youkai right? They produce silk, like the Silkworm, rivalry between them is understandable."

"Madam Akeno is right Lord Issei. The [Tsuchigumo clan] village is also very famous for their silk, but they sell their products to the merchants, mercenaries more if I remember correctly."

"I see. Let's go outside and have a look."

As we appear at the village gate, there is already an argue between the [Silkworm tribe] and the [Tsuchigumo clan] I guess.

"Release our Lady Fumiko! Or we will burn your every houses down!"

"That's our words fiends!"

Lead the [Tsuchigumo clan] is a lady with jet black hair down to her knees, she wears a shell like armor cover her chest and shoulders, leave her pearl white belly expose. A black pants with spikes and blood red eyes make her more ferocious.

"Harumika Kurosora."

"Emmanate Whiteland."

So that is the [Tsuchigumo clan] leader name. Quite suit her features.

With the armor and spear in hand, Emmanate-san faces the [Tsuchigumo clan] leader.

"We were friend, yet this time you just burn all the bridges, Emma."

"Said the one who bring this up, Haru."

"You went too far, Emma. What had happened, I can forget all. But, not my daughter!"

"Forget!? You!? I am the one who have the right to say it! And where is my daughter, Haru!?"

Look like there's a misunderstand here.

"Hm, didn't your people are the ones who take her!?"

"Lair! Your people are the ones who kidnapped my daughter!"

[Dragon Presence]!

I release my dragon aura, intend to stop their quarrel. If they're continue like this, the war between them happening is just a matter of time.

Soon, the people who were around me stand on their knees.

"What is this? You... What are you...?"

"Lord Issei?"

Clear my throat, I step up to both leader.

"Listen to me, I heard a part of your story, look like both your daughter was kidnapped, right? I think there is something not right here.

So, would you mind let me investigate this case for you?"

"Your aura... You are a dragon! I'm sorry, I didn't know it."

"Lord Issei, please forgive me. I was too angry to think clearly."

[Bilingual]!

"Harumika Kurosora-san's oppai and Emmanate-san's oppai! Tell me your master's words is true or false?"

"She's honest, Noble Dragon-sama/Lord Issei."

I see.

"Alright, now you two will return to your room. If this afternoon I have not solved this case, you can continue to do what you want."

Look like dragon still has high authority of this world. If I think and use it carefully, surely I can do many things useful for ourselves and this world.

"What are you planning, darling?"

"Um, think about it. There is 3 possibilities in this case:

First, Emmanate-san lied.

Second, Kurosora-san lied.

Third, somebody else did this.

I have used [Bilingual] on both the leaders to check them, and their words were honest."

"Um, Lord Issei, what is [Bilingual]?"

"Eh? Ah that... I will tell you later."

"Ufufufu, Victoria-san, do you like the feeling when Lord Issei "attacked" you?"

"Huh? That was... [Bilingual]? But it was just... um... I-I understand."

Nah, Akeno-chan sure like to tease others. But this problem need a solution, and my time is running out.

* * *

Noon.

"Why should they kidnap both leaders' daughter?"

We have tried to look at both the village, from Fianher-san's room and Kurosora daughter's room, but no clear evidence could tell us probably what have happened.

Right now we're sitting under one of the tall tree at the outskirt not far from the [Silkworm tribe] village.

"I think they want to create a war, then they will use that chance to attack both village."

"You're right, Victoria-san. Silk is a high-class produces, right? If you have a big supply of that, wealthy in a short time is not unbelievable. So what we need to do now is find the one who was watching both the villages."

Even though it was our only conclusion, we still haven't found out the third party.

Fianher-san said that the only way to access the village is to follow their people, right? So maybe someone have followed them. But when? And why didn't they know somebody follow them?

"Ise-kun, I asked one of the guards about what had happened in the past between Kurosora-san and Emmanate-san."

"Please tell me Akeno-chan."

"They loved the same man. Also this man was the father of Fianher-san and Kurosora-san's daughter. But in the end, the man left them, Emmanate-san and Kurosora-san's friendship ended that time. They still think that because of the other the man left."

"I see... Hm... I got it!"

"What is it Lord Issei?"

"To get to the village, you must go through the forest, right? And our [Draglings] were take care of the cart last night, Fianher-san was still with us till midnight, so the [Draglings] must have seen something.

I will call them now."

After a while, a group of 3 [Draglings] runs up to my place.

"Did you see something suspicious last night?"

One of the [Draglings] nods while the others draw something on the ground. Too bad their claws were not used for that purpose.

[They are your [Minions], right? Why don't you try touch their head and focus to access to their memory? Maybe it will work.]

Oh, thanks for the advice, Ddraig.

I have told what had happened to me. He was very happy when he heard that "I'm learning to behalf like a dragon and a lord."

Did my natural pervert bother he that much?

Extending my hand and putting it on the [Dragling], I try to look through its memory.

Hm, I can hear someone talking, but the image is quite blur.

"Hurry! Or they will notice us!"

"Don't worry, those stupid bitches wouldn't know a thing, right my daughters?"

!

Just a short memory, but now I know the culprit.

"Damn that bastard!"

"Lord Issei?"

"I have the information now. The kidnapper was Fianher-san and Kurosora-san's daughter father! We might know more of their hiding, the [Dragling] knew which way he went last night."

"You're done well, Ise-kun."

"Thanks, but we must hurry now."

That man! He dared to kidnap his own daughters!? That's unforgivable!

Fianher-san is a nice girl. A young girl who still on the road of happy and joyful life.

I won't let that scum do what he want.


	13. Chapter 12,5

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High School DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

Chapter 12.5

"Did you hurt, Fumiko?"

"No, I think..."

I and Fianher-chan were captured by a strange man, he called himself our father.

Yet I don't believe his word.

How could he call himself our otou-sama if he kidnapped his very own daughters? For his selfish greed?

He was with the Bageu Bandit, I knew it! Lately they have targeted our people when we were moving goods from the village to the market.

The Bageu Bandit is nothing good. They have done many bad things that even when they promised great fortune if we sold our products to them, okaa-sama and Fianher-chan's okaa-sama turned them off.

"Fumiko, I think they took us to threat our mothers."

"Me too. They must be desperate to use this trick. Hope that we will be rescued, soon."

"Don't worry, Lord Issei was in my village. He will save us for sure."

"Lord Issei?"

"His full name is Issei Hyoudou Gremory, it's pronoun quite similar to your people's language you know. And he is a dragon!"

"His name does. And what? He is a dragon? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he has a tail and he lets me touch his scales, they were warm. His claws won't hurt you! He said he can make them harmless whenever he want."

"Really? Fianher-chan, do-do you think that... I can meet him?"

"Why not? He was nothing like our books wrote: scary, savage, no! He's kind and gentle. He-he even promised to... to "take me away..."."

"Wow, I never know you would fallen for any male being."

Fianher-chan's blushing! I wonder how did this Noble Dragon-sama manage to make her like this, I want to meet him!

And then maybe we will be like our okaa-sama? Love the same man and give birth to his children?

That's so romantic! I can be with Fianher-chan all the time! I can't and don't want to think that one day we will get married and then separated because of it.

"Shut the hell up stupid brats!"

The bald man yells at us while drinking his flask. His breath is full of cheap wine, which is a smell very bad for our noses.

"I tell you... If you-urg-, don't shut-urg-up, I will-urg, shove this bottle-urg, down to your throat! Urg."

Bastard.

"Fumiko, I have an ideal."

"What is it?"

"You see? There's only one guy here, and we're not tied. When he drunk, we will find a way to escape or hide at somewhere else."

"I'm not sure it will work. This cave's holding us is too narrow. Even when we escaped, what if one of the bandits discover us?"

"Then what should we do? I don't want sitting here waiting for rescue."

"I know how you feel. But it's the only thing we can do now. Let's wait."

* * *

A few hours later.

"Look like they have kept their treasure here. Hopefully they kept Fianher-san and Fumiko-san here, too."

A male voice wakes me up. We have tried to sleep, there's nothing much to do.

A young man with brown hair, reach to his shoulders with a red robe decorated with strange symbol, very likely magic mark. Next to the young man are two women, the black hair one wears a miko outfit, the light-blonde hair one with the dull gray robe.

"Who are you? Wake up Fianher-chan."

"Huh? Ah! Lord Issei!"

That's the Noble Dragon-sama? He's handsome! For a girl grow up within the no-male village, I can understand why Fianher-chan fallen in love with him, not to mention his aura.

It's authority and powerful.

That's it! I will tell okaa-sama to make me his bride, together with Fianher-chan.

"I have come to rescue you, now, follow Akeno-chan to get back, okay? I will deal with the bandit. And you must be Fumiko Kurosora-san?"

"Yes, Noble Dragon-sama, it's my honor to meet you."

"Call me Issei, Kurosora-san."

"Then please call me Fumiko, Issei-sama."

Walked out the cave, the miko-sama leads us back to the village, some strange lizards follow us, too. The miko-sama said they're Issei-sama's work force and soldiers.

"Ara ara, it's must be hard for you, Fianher-san, Fumiko-san."

"It's not much, Madam Akeno."

Madam Akeno? She's married?

"Ufufufu, look like I need to introduce myself to Fumiko-san. My name is Akeno Himejima Gremory, Lord Issei's mistress."

Oh, so Issei-sama is married, but I heard that dragon favored harem, don't they?

I need to find out about Issei-sama first.

* * *

We got back to Fianher-san's village, where our okaa-sama residing. A little bit late and the war between the [Silkworm tribe] and [Tsuchigumo clan] would begin.

Our okaa-sama were very happy when they knew Issei-sama saved us, but also sad when I told them who was the man kidnapped us.

In the end, they apologized to each other, forget the man who made them suffer. A new bond between our village is blossoming.

I must thank Issei-sama for this.

Apparently, Issei-sama has promised Fianher-san's okaa-sama to become her allied, and he will provided his sweat to her.

Issei-sama, you're really troublesome.


	14. Chapter 13

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Lord Gremory/Gremory-sama, you don't need to walk with us."

"It's okay, don't worry about me."

Currently we're on the way back to the tower. I have signed the truce with both the silk-maker village, with help came from Akeno-chan of course.

Who know that Emmanate-san and Harumika-san would offer their bodies to me? In exchange of my sweat and the protection from the dragon?

It's just this world favors dragon very much. And as Akeno-chan said , I didn't realize both the village have no males.

Fianher-san was very angry when she knew Emmanate-san did it with me. Luckily, Fumiko-san has taken Fianher-san to elsewhere. She winked with me before I left the village. I hope that wasn't another plan involve me.

Seriously, knowing your mother has sex with someone else but your father is a shocking experience, but I refused her mother! I don't think it is right to do that and I don't want to become her father. I will try to send her a letter to clear this matter.

Right now the people of [Silkworm tribe] and [Tsuchigumo clan] are following me back to the tower. Emmanate-san and Harumika-san have sent them, they will live within my territory from now on, produce the silk for my benefit.

The [Draglings] are carrying the treasure and usable items took from the Bageu bandit. Turn out both Fianher-san and Fumiko-san's father was a pimp care nothing about the girls he tricked. After I captured and brought him in front of Emmanate-san and Harumika-san, they... well, I should forget it before my brain exploded from the horrible glimpse of what I saw.

Still, there is a problem.

[Partner, this world's enemies are too weak. You can't maintain your strength if you continue fighting like this.]

How about basic training? I intend to make a new schedule.

[Your old practice won't work well. Take a look at yourself, you're a dragon now, a hybrid but still a dragon. Your basic stats increase so much that they demand heavy training to maintain your current stats.

Before the dragon flesh officially becomes your flesh, I suggest you doing non-stop heavy training everyday. Once your body becomes dragon body at 70%, your strength won't reduce anymore.]

Thanks for the advice Ddraig. So how to make the progress faster?

[With this pace, 6 months are enough, but if somehow you fuse with another [Cronsal], you said? It will be done.]

So I need to defeat another hero.

* * *

The Dragon Tower.

While traveling back, I have used the telepathy connection to contact Rias-chan. She said she will prepare the place for the silk-maker people. It looks like castle Spree has been rebuilt, not to its previous glory but still enough for living. We will open a party tonight to welcome them.

Just a week and the Dragon Tower changed so much.

When I access to the Tower Heart's structure map, it shows me many major changes such as the water pipe system, the forgery chamber, the new lab for magic study, my gems have become the primary object Rossweisse-san used to create the elemental crystal.

Instead using modern technology, all of these new systems all use magic comes from the [Tower Heart] to run. The girls are so amazing in this aspect, I don't have half a brain to make this possible.

Somehow I feel like the Tower will be worse if I was in this world alone.

Xenovia-chan and Irina-chan have gone deep inside Evernight Forest, fought some corrupted unicorns and trolls, then some [Green Draglings] have followed Xenovia-chan, helped them clean the poison gas on their way and retrieved the [Green Dragling Hive] from a cave. I have heard the story at the Evernight forest. Oberon has become their living nightmare.

For some reason, the barrier is too strong to break, guess I need the [Blue Dragling] for this task.

"Ise-kun, you're back!"

"Yes, I'm right here, Rias-chan."

A kiss to push the lonely feeling back, Rias-chan gives me the map she made.

"Ise-kun, the strange infection at Heaven's Peak is worse than what I expected. Tomorrow, you will head there."

"Got it Rias-chan. The silk-maker people, I think we should introduce us to them. After all, they will become another addition economic power for us in the future."

"Yes. Akeno? You made her your mistress, right? I can feel her a week ago."

"Yeah, must be the link between us. You didn't angry?"

"No, I always want a sister like Akeno. And you forgot what I have said? I won't stop the girls from loving you, as long as you have me inside your heart."

"I love you so much Rias-chan."

The night ends with a vegetarian party. The silk-maker people enjoyed it much from what I saw, I also enjoyed the food well, I mean, I can tell what the food was made up. It's in my head.

Clearly before I didn't have the ability to know and understand the food.

* * *

Morning.

I have a long day today, with the map Rias-chan gave, I have analyzed and planned what I should do first.

This is the result from my dream. To become High-class Devil, you must pass a test not just strength, but also strategy. I will learn more from Rias-chan or anyone good at it.

I'm not feeling stupid or hard to understand things, maybe it's my dragon heritage? Or the courage and will to accomplish what I want to?

Anyway, first I will retrieve the [Blue Dragling Hive] first, their magic will be a big help from whatever we have to face.

For now, till a strong enemy on my level appear, I will use and learn battle tactics, depend almost completely on the [Draglings], except for safety or important situation.

"Issei-san, you're on the way to retrieve the [Blue Dragling Hive], right? I will accompany you today."

"Rossweisse-san?"

"The [Blue Draglings] chose the Moist Hollow to live, it must have something to do with their magic. I want to study the place."

"Okay then."

* * *

Heaven's Peak swamp.

After the [Green Draglings] cleaned the poison gas, we step inside the Moist Hollow cave, where the air is humid, but it's also cool, and, deeper, I witness one of the most beautiful scene in my life.

The water fall, the blue mushrooms, the green leaves fall down, cover the rock with their lively color.

It's like standing in a big refrigerator with natural decoration.

The atmosphere is very nice, I think maybe when we have a chance for relax, I will take everyone to this cave.

"Can you feel it Issei-san? The magic waves all around the cave?"

"Uh... Sorry but I can't."

To me, magic is still hard to comprehend. In team Gremory, I am the Power-type, the rank of my Tech and Wizard are quite low.

"You should study more about magic, what would happen if the presentation of dragon know nothing of magic? I will help you in this case if things are too hard for you."

"Then please be my teacher, Rossweisse-sensei."

Private learning with a bishoujo? No way I'm gonna deny!

"I was your teacher, Issei-san."

Yeah, along with Azazel-sensei, I wonder how he have been now. Hope that last boss teacher hit his head on the floor.

Looking at the small pool, we found some kind of … chicken? I will call them dodo because their look is very similar to the counter part in my world.

"These dodos will be new kind of food and domestic animal, at least we can have eggs. My nutrition balance has finally be corrected."

Eh? Rossweisse-san said with a relax manner, you care about food that much? But deep inside, I can feel some upset from her.

"Rossweisse-san, are you still upset about the car?"

Even after teleported to this world, Rossweisse-san has tried to find her car. With her money treatment, that was a big shock to her.

"Ha ha ha, what are you talking about Issei-san? I heard nothing."

She's broke.

"Still, this cave remind me of my childhood."

"We can spare some times you know."

"And would you care to listen to my boring story?"

"Why not? A story from a bishoujo is never boring."

"Such pervert that I can't bring myself to hate. Alright, that was when I'm 10 years old.

Before becoming a Valkyrie, I was a little, normal girl, lived in a small house at the countryside.

One day, I find out a cave near where my father usually fishes. I went into the cave only to be attack by a pack of wolves.

I was so scare, I ran till exhaust but result in lost in the cave, it was just a matter of time before the wolves found me.

I prayed to Odin, Freya, Thor or any Gods of Norse Mythology I could remember.

As the wolves found me, a warrior came to rescue me. She wore the swan feather armor, took down the wolves like puppies and saved me.

My spirit to join the Valkyrie rose up after that. But it was not the point of what I found aftermath."

"What was it, Rossweisse-san?"

"She, the one who saved me, was my mother. As she felt my soul in danger, she came to rescue me, in the end, she was banished from the Valkyrie corps.

But she... she didn't angry, instead she enjoyed her time with family until once again she completed her duties.

My father, a normal man, he was happy when she spent more times with my family, but also sad when she left him again."

? I don't understand that part. Did her mother become a Valkyrie again?

[It means she died, partner.]

!

"I wonder myself many times, should I protect and serve as a Valkyrie? Or should I spend my times with my family?

Duty and family, which one is needed more?"

I see, so Rossweisse-san has been through such a thing.

Thinking for a moment, I answer her.

"Well, I'm not smart but I know this. Rossweisse-san, look at me, I'm not a kind of person like to work, but I work because my family need it. I'm not the kind of hero who runs out to save the day, in fact I just want to spend my times with my family! But I need to do it because I don't want my family to get hurt. And because I can't stand to see people suffer.

Rossweisse-san, sometimes life can be confused. But the problem is how you choose to face it. You're our family after all. We live together, smile, cry, everything is like a family, so is team Gremory.

So, your career or love, don't let it go if you want it. Hold it tight in your heart as long as you can, and you will never regret.

I mean, you should try your best to do both of them with pride and happiness."

Rossweisse-san turns her face to me, a little smile can be seen on her smooth, white face, like a sun shine in her winter day.

"You know what? You're dangerous even without magic, Issei-san."

Okay, I heard that many times already. And still couldn't understand a bit about that phrase.

"...The hero I longed for..."

I wish I was not so pervert or my pervert would turn into intelligent.

[Great Red or any Supreme Being over there, thanks for your blessing upon my partner's brain!]

Don't creep me out Ddraig! I want more intelligent but not completely lose my pervert!

Pervert is justice!

Using [Dragon Presence], I stun the dodos and order the [Draglings] carry them back to the tower, as well as the nest where their eggs lie within.

'Rias-chan, I have found a kind of bird and their eggs. I think we should somehow raise them, they will provide us more resources.'

'Got it Ise-kun.'

[You two sure good at this telepathy.]

Of course Ddraig, it's a great and convenient ability. Like a auto cell phone without fee and bill.

Rossweisse-san sure would love it if she heard me.

We found the [Blue Dragling Hive] after a few more minutes. Once again, I use [Dragon Presence] to stun the dodos, then order the [Blue Dragling] to carry their hive back.

Rossweisse-san stayed back, she said she want to learn more about the land where the [Blue Dragling Hive] on, she would be alright on her own, the [Draglings] will protect her should anything happen.

A little bit trouble when I find a way back, a big, snake like creature ambush me when I try to cross the water.

With a [Flame Cannon], it would be done, but I have to learn battle tactics.

So I order my [Draglings] to attack. It was not... very effective as the snake bites a mouthful of [Draglings].

After some minutes to recall which abilities each [Dragling] have, I bring up a brilliant plan.

First, I place 10 [Red Draglings] far from where the snake can attack, they will fire at long range.

Then I place 10 [Green Draglings] on the rock near the snake, [Green Draglings] can hide themselves from the other, and when the right time come, they strike hard.

Another 10 [Blue Draglings] will recover any [Draglings] should they died.

Now for the last pace, I order one of the [Brown Dragling] to bait the snake. Then both the [Red Draglings] and [Green Draglings] will attack at the same time.

It works!

Limit myself with only 40 [Draglings], the first win by tactic would be one of the proudest moment of my life.

"Are you done? Then let's get back, I will need my tools if I want further research."

Rossweisse-san!? Please don't treat my first win with brain like that!

At the end of the cave, we found the [Waypoint] submerge under the water.

Who constructed this [Waypoint] must be either idiot or genius.

What if the water was suck in with us when we use it?

* * *

The Dragon Tower.

With the 4 basic [Dragling] back to the tower, I receive a little boost come from the Tower Heart. It reduce the time for my body to be 70% dragon flesh down to 5 months, well, technically not very useful but I still grateful to it.

The [Draglings] are the ones change most, as they grow higher, as tall as Xenovia-chan, their features become like me, dragon-like, with tail, certain color scales for each specie.

But the most notable thing you would see different from the original [Minions] would be...

"Master, we're here to serve you."

Yes, they're female! They have oppai!

Four type of oppai! Each ones are different from another ones!

But the best is they got no flat chest!

"Why do I feel Ise-senpai is having a bad thought?"

Ehem... I should return to my subject. Sorry, Koneko-chan.

"Introduce yourselves to me and my family."

"Yes, Master."

A [Brown Dragling] step up.

"We're the [Brown], we present the strength, the powerhouse, the backbone of the [Minions].Our brown scales withstand any kind of physical attack. This is the first time we gain intelligent to interact with our Master, for we thank the heritage of my Master allow us to understand him and reply him with his language."

"You shall be the [Warrior]."

"Thank you for naming us, Master."

Skipping this part shall we?

The [Warrior], their dull gray armor covers their vital points, have brown short hair. They're now equipped with small shield and short sword, seem like the [Tower Heart] has modified them a bit. As before they didn't prefer any kind of weapons.

The [Red Draglings] change to [Ranger], their abilities don't change much from the original, range, flame attack, red scales resist to any kind of fire, my dragon heritage only push it to the limit. They also good at forging. Their default armament is a bow, which has string and arrows made from fire. Their burning red hair is tied into pony tail, the finger-less gloves are visible on their hands, the only armor is on their shoulders.

The [Green Draglings] change to [Ryu-Kunoichi], I think this name suits them more than the English one. Their green scales can turn to camouflage mode, allow them to blend in the surrounding better, their invisible mode is still available, but in the camouflage mode they can move. They can anti-poison and make poison. Quick strike and hide make them become great assassins and information takers, as well as scout units. Their long, dark green hair is tied into a knot. The mask on their face and the body tight clothes kill all unnecessary one shinobi would want.

The [Blue Draglings] change to... um... which one? Mage or Witch? [Magician] then. The magic they can use now not only limit in [Healing], but rather all kind of magic, include [Fire Ball], [Slow], I'm sure Rossweisse-san is interested in them much. Their blue scales immune to magic-level lower than theirs. They wear a blue robe with hood, come with a staff in their hand. Their hands have many metal accessories. Possibly to focus their magic better.

The [Drags] share a psychic link and power to me. As my strength, speed, stamina, etc, increase, theirs will be improved, too.

With my dragon heritage, the [Drags] also resist to fire, low-level magic, can breathe under water, but for now none of them can fly.

With this new army, I'm sure these heroes won't be a pain anymore.

* * *

**Notes: Vol 16 is on the way. I will try my best to use the details in the new volume.**

**Edit: Thanks for reminding me, The DragonBard. And for the canon-lover, I'm sorry for Rossweisse's part, I made it up, please forgive me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Dragon Overlord Legend**

High school DxD x Overlord

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14

It was easy for the [Drags] to jump over the wall and turn down the bridge.

"Thank you Lord! Since Sir William returned from his last crusade the City has spiraled into chaos."

"There are zombies everywhere, some say demons, too... and we even had to cancel the royal wedding."

"Could you look into it, Lord? I should stay here, do what I can for these folks. Some are as frightened to go as they are to stay!"

The folks around told me that much information, after all the guards at the gate were tied up.

The new [Drags] turn out to be stronger than the default [Draglings] much. A single of them can handle all the guards in the outpost, [Magician] or [Ranger], too, as the [Ranger] have bolt-action rifle equipped, make them become the most deadly range attackers in this era, where black powder haven't been found yet.

This ideal came from Rias-chan, with the magic power came back to her, she created the design, calculated the necessary parts, then installed the blueprint into the [Tower Heart]'s data of [Ranger Drags], so each of them will come up with a bolt-action rifle, with use fire as the main ammo. This is a temporarily solution, as in the future, the [Ranger Drags] will forge themselves better rifles or some weapons based on our modern models, with assist comes from both Rias-chan and Rossweisse-san.

[Rangers] need no training in range weapons, it's in their blood, though they don't know trick shot. They still can make a bow anyway, I think they like to use bow more, but the damage, accuracy and rate of fire output of a rifle make them use it, I guess.

[Magician], no longer need to be covered by the other [Drags], with help came from Akeno-chan and Rossweisse-san, a list of offense magic and defense magic are now available for them. Although stronger spells need times to cast, the basic ones were quite easy, as they only need to think, then the magic comes. Rossweisse-san had them stay with her in her personal place, to study and research the way to recover her magic power.

Come with me today are Koneko-chan and Ravel-san, I feel a bit happy, both my kouhai are no longer take on each other. Beside, Ravel-san's natural power will be a big advantage against these zombies.

Taking the copy map Rias-chan drew, I repeat the talk with Koneko-chan and Ravel-san earlier:

"Right now we are currently standing here, the source of the plague seems come from this place, which is a tavern. We will deal with it first, meanwhile the [Drags] will take care of the zombies remain in Heaven's Peak and help the people. The Understreet will be cleared by Xenovia-chan and the [Warriors]."

"We got it Ise-sama/Ise-senpai."

"Let's go."

On the way to the tavern, we encountered a big group of zombies, even some of them were trap waiting for us. But then again as Ddraig said, this world's enemies were too weak for me. So I only order my [Drags] to bring them down.

* * *

The tavern is up there, on the stone road.

"... Ravel..."

"...What is it...?"

"...This tavern smells seduction..."

"...I smell that, too. We must keep our eyes on Ise-sama all the times in this place...!"

Uh? Did Ravel-san and Koneko-chan said somethings?

"What's the matter?"

"No, nothing out of ordinary, Ise-sama/Ise-senpai."

My dragon's senses shouldn't lie me, but oh well, never mind.

Walking straight into the tavern, we can smell the thickness of wine. There are many men who can't stop themselves from taking big drinks.

I shouldn't lead my kouhai into this place?

Good children can be influenced by bad people and environment! I gotta send them out now!

"Um, Ravel-san, Koneko-chan? Would you mind turning back? I think you can help the [Drags] clear the zombies.

Or have a rest, or investigate somewhere else?"

"Not a chance!"

"One moment without us in this place and Ise-senpai will be acting inappropriate."

So scary! The power combination by Nekomata and Phoenix!

So when two opposite things combine together, the result will be a terrible force.

But it's not like I can't control myself, you two are underestimating me!

Just as I about to protest, a waitress comes to us.

"Welcome, Sire. It may be hell on earth out there, but at our inn the drinks are still cold."

"Thank you but I must make a denial. I got important things to accomplish first."

"And what is better than a good drink in a place close to heaven Sire?"

Ugh, I don't drink you know. Seriously, I need to keep up my image in front of my kouhai!

"Ise-sama/Ise-senpai, please don't lie to yourself."

What!? Why the girls can always predict what's in my head!?

"You see, I drink when I want. Now please leave us."

"My pleasure Sire, but remember, none leave here without a drink.

A drink and hell out there all disappears."

You know what? I have been to hell! Not just one time! And that was a wonderful place where I got my own land, my wives!

My hell is better than your hell!

Anyway, let's see what we got here.

Could the plague comes from the wine? I should take some to investigate.

"There! Ise-senpai."

Hm, a stranger with red robe ran into a door opened by a drunk man. It's may lead us to the plague. (I don't need to destroy another door.)

Following the man and dealing with a big rats pack (It was rather easy but Koneko-chan hated them and they do smelt bad), we find ourselves in a luxury room with many red robe people.

"Welcome to the Order of The Red Dawn. Do enjoy your stay."

A sweet voice came out, from a women stand to my left.

These red figures going forth and back around the room, with no purpose in their act.

They must have something to do with the plague.

[Bilingual]!

"Now tell me, who are you?"

"I lose my name when I joined the Order of The Red Dawn."

"Then what are you doing? Do you know where the plague came from?"

"I'm a servant, waiting to serve the Succubus Queen. The plague is actually the result of man when they were out of life-force, which the Succubus Queen used to fuel many pleasure things for Sir William the Black."

"Where is she and he?"

"The Succubus Queen's chamber is located deeper, after the iron cell in this room. Sir William the Black is at Angelic Keep."

Gotcha! Thank you! Unknown Oppai-san!

Ouch! What was that for!?

"Ise-sama/Ise-senpai, we don't like it when you take advantage with women with your lecherous skill."

What!? That was my [Super Imbalance Moves]!

Without it we don't even get to this room in the first place!

Ouch! I got it! I got it!

When we get to the iron cell, the people around the room start to attack us with knife. Of course they were down with [Dragon Presence].

But, to think they would oppose me, they must have been brainwashed. I don't know there is a way to save them.

Maybe defeating the Succubus Queen will release the brainwashed ones?

Punch the iron cell away, I quickly locate the chamber where the Succubus Queen rest, which is not far from my position.

Inside the Chamber, a mad laugh comes from the Succubus Queen, she spreads her four wings, release her seduce pheromone, all of those didn't affect me a bit.

"Welcome welcome! Oh, a dragon! What honor I gain to see a living dragon!

One still living after the war. Such an oppunity!"

"You! Stop your magic! Or I will use violence against you!"

Her oppai is not that big... So she won't have my compassion! And because her oppai is evil!

But to see a succubus without big oppai, I'm truly disappointed, and this is not a normal succubus but a Succubus Queen!

They should have huge oppai! On my wives' level!

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come and get me brat! Dragon is a symbol of power, with you become my little toy, no one shall dare oppose me! Oh, and who are those underage girls with you? You take kids with you everywhere!?"

…...

Are you sure? You are so brave to use these words!

…...

The Succubus Queen had her best. Skillfully glided over the chamber, occasionally threw a spell there and there, then many charmed kisses, and... Well, let's just say she turned to dust with the flame of phoenix and senjutsu, which were too lethal for her. Koneko-chan and Ravel-san didn't give her a single chance!

My kouhai sure is powerful. Or the power of pissed girls is unlimited!

Meanwhile the [Drags] are carrying the luxury furniture back to the tower, everyone would be happy with these.

Somehow I feel sorry for taking all of these things, but they're belong to a villain, right? So I can take it?

A succubus status stands in the center of the room, from a book I read, you can summon the succubus via some kind of ritual and sacrifice.

I guess I need to break it in order to make sure they won't harm anyone.

But summoning a succubus for me...

No, they'll harm the people. I will destroy it.

"Ise-sama, would you please take care of William the Black? We will clean this place."

"That's right Ise-senpai, give us a kiss and punish that pervert."

Eh? Why would they...?

"Uh... Right, but remember to break the status okay?"

"Don't worry, we have it in our hands, Ise-sama/Ise-senpai."

I can feel cold sweat dripping on my back.

But girls can't summon succubus, right? I don't really remember the details. And they're Koneko-chan and Ravel-san? They won't do any reckless things.

* * *

Angelic Keep.

"Good, thanks for leading me."

The [Ryu-Kunoichi] disappear after confirm my order.

Because the opponent is a pervert, I will personally deal with him. I don't want to risk any of my [Drags] to be molested by this guy.

I shall take him on like a man!

"You!"

A man in red, with yellow straight hair, greyish blue eyes, a staff in his hand, shouted to me when I arrive at the hall.

"You certainly should not be turning up at my party uninvited and flouting the dress code!"

"Listen, I don't care about that. I'm here to beat you up for your stupid pervert!"

I can't believe I would scream this sentence. But my pervert is for justice! While this guy was harming the people!

[… Need some help partner?]

No Ddraig, this guy seems to be on my level before I got [Balance Breaker], I will face him with [Boosted Gear] only!

Summon [Boosted Gear] and prepare the [Boost], the Order of The Red Dawn have made themselves a ring for us.

William takes the first hand, he jumps and crashes his staff on the floor, creates a shockwave to knock me down.

The problem is his power input was too small, I hardly feel anything at all.

[Boost]!

This should be enough. I launch myself toward William and dive my fist into his chest, blowing him through the wall.

CRASH!

"Agh! How... how did you? Urg!"

He teleported, but not far, I can smell him. The Order of The Red Dawn attack me afterward, funny they are brave enough to do that after saw my power.

[Dragon Presence]!

With them down, I chase after the William, which lead to another hall.

Two Succubus appeared, I thought without the Queen, they shouldn't be able to be here? Taking them down with [Drake's Bullets], I get to the hall where the room William hiding at the end.

"I'm in here! And tell that greedy Dwarf King that he can't have his wedding presents back!"

Huh?

"If I'm not going to have a wedding, I at least want presents!"

Looks like somebody is in that locked room.

"Hey! The one inside the room, do you need help?"

"Yes please!"

Crushing the lock, I walk into the room, only to see a voluptuous woman lying on the bed.

"Hi there, Lord Gremory the dragon."

"How did you know?"

"I have my... little secret. Lord Gremory, did you see my unfaithful fiancee? He cheated me with a topless succubus! But now I'm a single happy apple, waiting for a stranger to take back his home."

…...

What did she say?

No sure, I mean, she is... I don't like this woman. She somehow reminds me Yuuma. Akeno-chan or Rias-chan seduced me like this, but with a lovely and innocent aura! This woman, her aura is dark, a bit of cruel.

I won't fall into her trap! Again!

But before voicing my objection.

"Lord Gremory, don't listen to her!"

Uh? Is that Rose-san? The woman from Castle Spree?

"Come to play the concerned big sister? Come to spoil my fun, have you?"

Hmm, look like they're sister.

"You know, I'd increase the abilities of his Red and Green... Pixies!"

Red and Green pixies... Red and Green pixies...

…...

Do I have Red and Green pixies? Did she refer to the [Minions]?

Something is wrong here, how did she know about the [Minions]? I didn't take the [Drags] with me, but she knew.

And pixies, no matter how uneducated you are, you can't compare a lizard [Draglings] to a pixie! An idiot like me can perfectly distinguish them!

Okay, not perfectly but still!

This woman, she holds secrets.

And the previous Overlord has [Minions] with gremlin-like features.

There is some kind of connection between them?

"And I could do so much more for you, darling, especially if you take this bed back with me!"

She waves her hand to me with a seduced look.

No, calm down, think carefully, I'm the one who has the responsibility for the safety back at the tower, wouldn't want trouble now.

Choosing my words with no haste, I reply to her.

"Sorry, but I don't even know your name. And I cannot bring someone back my Tower without background information."

"That's right! Don't listen to her... never listen to her, that's people's first mistake!"

Rose-san doesn't trust her sister? Their relationship seems not so good.

"Oh, how sorry I am Lord Gremory. My name is Velvet. I'm just a little girl want a little fun with a big bad brave knight, Sire."

I still have William to take care of, but maybe this Velvet's secrets worth my time.

[Bilingual]!

"Alright, now, Velvet-san's oppai! Tell me about yourself!"

"I am the daughter of The Second Overlord, younger sister of Rose.

The Seven Heroes came and defeated him. But they didn't know that in his last moment, he had possessed The Wizard.

My mother was a princess of Alodwenl. She enjoyed violent and violated. She met her father when he attacked the Royal caravan."

I see, if I haven't learn [Bilingual], I would be lured into the trap.

My pervert is invincible! Proud to be a pervert since... I don't know when I become a pervert.

But things start to get confuse. So The Second Overlord haven't died yet? And now he is The Wizard.

Rose-san and Velvet-san are his daughters.

I should let Rias-chan handle these information.

'Rias-chan, can you hear me?'

'Ise-kun? What is it?'

'With our telepathy connection grow, I think I can transmit what I see and hear to you. At the present, I found someone who holds a huge piece about the The Second Overlord and his plan. Please help me record these information, I don't want to take this person back to our Tower.'

'Wait a minutes Ise-kun, I'm gonna set up a spell to write out what I heard... There, you can begin now.'

'Got it Rias-chan.'

"You two, I don't know about you but let me have some times to think, okay?"

"Lord Gremory, I request you to leave here right now, the more you're here, the more my younger sister will lure you!"

"Oh my, just accept your failure. He didn't invite you to his Tower, right?"

"He's married!"

Technically. But yes. I'm married. With beauties!

"That doesn't matter to me Lord Gremory. Just remember this naughty little mistress is enough Sire."

I trust my wives more than you, you know?

Sitting on the chair in the room, I link the telepathy connection to Rias-chan while the [Bilingual] is still running.

Tell me about your father, The Second Overlord, his plan?

"After possessed The Wizard, he gave the [Cronsal] to each hero. Using the reputation and knowledge of The Wizard, my father "gave" advices to them, which slowly corrupted them.

The [Cronsal] will suck their soul after they're fallen completely. Then my father will collect all the [Cronsal] to create a super army, each of his soldier will have traits of the heroes, be its strength, speed or skills. The world shall be in his control, soon or late."

Then where is him right now? What was his plan for you?

"He gave no location of his place. My father ordered me and my sister, at least one of us, to infiltrate your tower, mapping all important places, implant a teleport warp point, then when you collect all the [Cronsal], he will enter the tower and take them all. With the authority of The Second Overlord, he can control your [Minions]."

That's deep, huh?

Then how about you, Rose-san's oppai?

"My father also ordered me to do like my sister, though I don't like his plan, but he is still my father."

'Rias-chan, do you copy?'

'All of them, Ise-kun.'

'What should I do now?'

'William is still there, now you will execute yourself from them. You will take none of them to be fair. That will ruin The Second Overlord's plan. Mean while, we'll rush to defeat all the heroes. From what I understand, he doesn't know that you're fused with the [Cronsal].'

'Okay Rias-chan.'

This Second Overlord is dangerous, I must find a way to defeat him as quick as I can.


End file.
